


Harry Potter e i Vampiri di Forks

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Muggle Life, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Era il 1983 quando la famiglia Dursley si trasferì da Prive Drive Numero 4 – Londra, Gran Bretagna – a Nord Scottshdale Road incrocio Est McDowell Road – Phoenix, Arizona, Stati Uniti d'America – facendo così perdere ogni traccia.</i><br/>I vicini di casa non si resero praticamente conto di nulla.<br/>Il giorno prima i Dursley erano lì, quello dopo la grossa macchina di Vernon Dursley sfrecciava verso l'aeroporto conducendo tutta la famiglia lontano dall'Inghilterra. 
</p>
<p>PS: Crossover Harry Potter / Edward Cullen... è un male pandemico: avvicinarsi con le dovute precauzioni<br/>PPS: gli avvertimenti potrebbero subire modifiche più o meno sostanziose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il bambino che visse... altrove

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchia storia, che prevedrebbe un seguito che ancora non ho avuto il coraggio di terminare, scritta per il complanno di Sathia ♥
> 
> Nessuno dei personaggi principali è mio. Nemmeno lontanamente. Sono mie solo alcune comparse talmente ininfluenti da non aver un nome, quindi immaginatevi!
> 
> Un grazie alla Signora Rowling e uno alla Signora Meyer che li hanno inventati. Un "grazie" a _G0tik4_ per l'ispirazione... non so se odiarla o meno per avermi interessato a questo crossover... io stavo così bene nella mia ignoranza... =_="
> 
> Un enorme GRAZIE va a _DarkAngel_ per il suo splendido lavoro ^____^
> 
> TANTI AUGURI A TEEEEEEE
> 
> TANTI AUGURI A TEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> TANTI AUGURI A SATHIAAAA
> 
> TANTI AUGUUUURIIIIII AAAAAA TEEEEEE!!!!!
> 
> *Leli si cimenta in un sorriso stiracchiato porgendo il pacchetto virtuale contenente la storia per la festeggiata*
> 
> Ehm... avevo annunciato, tempo fa, che mi era preso un virus strano, altamente infettivo, probabilmente cerebrale... no? Ecco, è colpa di quel virus che sto scrivendo questa storia che spero, nel profondo del cuore, possa piacere alla mia dolce Sathia !!! 
> 
> *Leli guarda con apprensione la festeggiata scartare il pacchetto e tenta di indovinare l'espressione che si mantiene neutra suo volto e cerca di sviare l'attenzione*
> 
> Non posso che ringraziare vivissimamente Yoruko che si sta leggendo e betando questa storia-senza-troppe-pretese-ma-forse-non-è-nemmeno-così-vero e dal pairing per me inusuale.
> 
> Beh... se avete il coraggio di andare avanti...  
> (O_o voi che potete salvatevi! girate al largo!!! =_=")  
> BUONA LETTURA!  
> *Leli fugge!*

**Il bambino che visse... altrove**

 

 

Era il 1983 quando la famiglia Dursley si trasferì da Prive Drive Numero 4 - Londra, Gran Bretagna - a Nord Scottshdale Road incrocio Est McDowell Road - Phoenix, Arizona, Stati Uniti d'America - facendo così perdere ogni traccia.

I vicini di casa non si resero praticamente conto di nulla.

Il giorno prima i Dursley erano lì, quello dopo la grossa macchina di Vernon Dursley sfrecciava verso l'aeroporto conducendo tutta la famiglia lontano dall'Inghilterra. Un paio di giorni dopo tre furgoncini anonimi vennero a ritirare i mobili rimasti a casa e a consegnarne di nuovi alla famiglia Dwyer che si era appena trasferita. A nulla valsero le domande che i nuovi vicini sottoposero a Phil Dwyer riguardo la famiglia Dursley. Lui non ne sapeva nulla. Si era affidato a un'agenzia statunitense per trovare una casa libera in Inghilterra ed era stato indirizzato a Privet Drive, non così lontano dal nuovo posto di lavoro dove l'uomo si era trasferito, portando con sé una bambina piccola e quella che non aveva l'aria di esser ancora sua moglie... soprattutto considerata l'assenza di fedi.

Ma si sa, i vicini sparlano, e probabilmente in quella relazione non c'era nulla di negativo.

L'incontro che impressionò maggiormente il Signor Dwyer fu quello con un signore anziano, una lunghissima barba lunga fino al punto vita, occhiali a mezzaluna posati su un naso adunco a nascondere occhi di un azzurro brillante. L'uomo non si fermò molto, non spiegò il motivo della sua visita e se ne andò via palesemente abbattuto.

Ma Phil Dwyer non aveva davvero alcuna notizia su che fine avesse fatto la famiglia Dursley.

 

Dopo circa dodici ore di aereo la famiglia Dursley atterrò a Phoenix, in perfetto orario sulla tabella di marcia. Ad aspettarli vi era il nuovo datore di lavoro di Vernon con sua moglie e i suoi tre figli. La famiglia Dursley era al settimo cielo per quell'occasione imperdibile che gli si era presentata di fronte e il progetto di costruire la fabbrica di trapani era immediatamente passato in secondo piano. Si diressero verso la nuova casa, completamente arredata, fecero un giro della città, iniziando a orientarsi in quella che sarebbe stata la loro nuova vita e, man mano che i minuti si trasformavano in ore e le ore in giorni, il sorriso sul volto di Petunia Dursley si allargava sempre di più.

Quella era la vita che lei e suo marito avrebbero sempre voluto. Quella e nient'altro che quella.

Certo, la presenza di Harry Potter - il nipote che nemmeno un anno prima era stato abbandonato sulla porta della loro ormai ex-casa a Privet Drive, con una lettera a spiegare come i suo genitori fossero morti - adombrava un poco la loro felicità, ma non tanto da riuscire a scalfirla.

 

Harry perse il cognome paterno nemmeno un mese dopo lo sbarco sul suolo statunitense per permettere ai Dursley di avvalersi di un sussidio per le coppie che adottavano un bambino. Il ragazzino quasi non si rese conto della differenza e il nome Potter venne bandito per sempre. 

Dei fratellastri Dursley, quindi, Dudley fu mandato alle scuole private - insieme al terzo figlio dei Crowley, in una prestigiosa scuola la cui retta annua equivaleva a un paio di stipendi, da dirigente - mentre Harry venne indirizzato verso una scuola pubblica, non lontano da dove abitavano. Rimasero in quel quartiere per tre anni, prima di abbandonarlo per una nuova zona della città, più importante, che meglio si adattava alla nuova condizione lavorativa di Vernon, e poi un'altra volta, ancora più al centro, un paio d'anni dopo, e un'altra volta, un anno dopo, per seguire un collega di Vernon, tornarono in periferia, per godere degli splendidi giardini, e poi per trasferirsi definitamente, due anni e mezzo dopo, nella zona residenziale più lussuosa, quando finalmente Vernon divenne socio alla pari del suo datore di lavoro. 

Durante tutti questi spostamenti, Harry veniva trasferito, poiché nessun membro della famiglia poteva accollarsi l'onere di accompagnarlo fino alla sua vecchia scuola. 

Quando la situazione si stabilizzò, a prendersi cura di Harry fu Roger Hagadone, galoppino del signor Crowley, uomo disattento e freddo il cui unico compito nei confronti del ragazzo era accompagnarlo e andarlo a riprendere da scuola e fare il cambio di sede ogni volta che fosse stato necessario. 

 

Harry era un bambino serio. Non triste, semplicemente serio. Sapeva che nulla, nella sua vita, sarebbe durato a lungo e prendeva tutto quello che poteva nel momento in cui glielo si offriva, con un sorriso grato ad illuminargli il volto e tutte le sue innumerevoli insegnanti si erano trovate d'accordo su un punto: Harry non era un bambino felice.

Le varie maestre avevano più volte sconsigliato ai Dursley di far cambiare così tante volte scuola a un ragazzino così piccolo ma, puntualmente, ogni volta che ciò accadeva, i Dursley lo trasferivano. E poiché il ragazzino non mostrava agli psicologi scolastici segni evidenti di disagio per questa situazione, loro purtroppo avevano le mani legate, anche le più volenterose.

A casa, Harry era trattato come un bambino del secolo scorso. O peggio, come uno sguattero del secolo scorso e, ogni volta che i Dursley avevano ospiti, veniva mandato da una babysitter a ore, assolutamente non qualificata. Un giorno - Harry aveva circa cinque anni - Vernon l'aveva scoperta a scopare con un ragazzo, nella stanza accanto quella in cui Harry stava facendo i compiti. Con la porta aperta. Non aveva fatto nulla. Anzi, la volta seguente Harry le era stato nuovamente affidato. Fu Petunia a fargli cambiare babysitter, dopo che Harry iniziò a fare domande inquietanti su erezioni e vagine: dopotutto non potevano permettere che il loro bambino - Dudley - rimanesse impressionato da certi discorsi in così tenera età!

 

Harry era un bambino tranquillo. Ogni tanto, però, accanto a lui capitavano eventi inspiegabili. 

Piccole e insignificanti cose inspiegabili. 

Come sapere sempre dove fossero alcuni oggetti, o ritrovarseli tra le mani dopo averli cercati per ore, o come i suoi capelli fossero impossibili da tagliare senza il suo espresso permesso, o le ferite che si procurava giocando con gli altri ragazzini che guarivano prima degli altri, non lasciando mai alcun segno.

Piccole cose che, a undici anni e quattro scuole alle spalle, gli fecero ricevere una lettera da un istituto molto particolare. Quando Petunia la lesse, inconsapevole di chi fosse il mittente, per poco non le prese una sincope. 

 

_Gentilissimi signori Dursley_

_Siamo lieti di informarvi che vostro figlio Harry è un Mago ed è stato selezionato per entrare a far parte della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Twilight, in quanto autore di alcune magie spontanee riscontrate nella vostra casa e nella sua scuola._  
Nel caso in cui foste interessati all'iscrizione, tra una settimana dal ricevimento della presente, un nostro impiegato verrà a illustrarvi tutti i dettagli necessari.  
In caso contrario, prego di rigirare la presente missiva al mittente, ricordando al ragazzo che la magia è severamente vietata di fronte ai non maghi. 

_In fede_

_Wilbert Slinkhard,_  
 _Vicepreside_  

 

Petunia non perse il sangue freddo.

Aveva una scappatoia. Imbustò nuovamente la lettera, copiò l'indirizzo e la rispedì il giorno stesso.

C'era riuscita. Aveva estirpato la magia dalla sua famiglia.

Prese Harry da parte - "Serve qualcosa, zia?" - e... beh, gli spiegò per sommi capi che... beh - "Cosa succede zia?" - che era anormale - "Sì zia, questo lo so già." - e  che era il caso che della sua anormalità - "Ma, zia, io non so perché i capelli mi siano ricresciuti, te lo giuro!" - nessuno - "Sì, zia. Nessuno, nemmeno per sbaglio. Capito." - ne venisse a conoscenza.

 

I problemi veri per Harry arrivarono attorno ai tredici anni.

Incubi, anche a occhi aperti, di atrocità e morte, iniziarono a sconvolgergli la mente, in un crescendo sempre più atroce. Gli psicologi dell'istituto pubblico chiamarono Petunia più di una volta, dicendo che il ragazzo aveva avuto svenimenti ripetuti, che si teneva la testa come se la sentisse scoppiare, che parlava con una voce strana, blaterando cose senza senso ma decisamente oscure. 

Ed in tutto questo, Harry si sentiva sempre più come le vittime che sognava di uccidere, pallide e con gli occhi cerchiati di nero. E il suo look ne risentì immediatamente.

La prima volta che si pasticciò gli occhi di nero Petunia non lo voleva nemmeno fare uscire di casa.

La seconda volta non si fece vedere e scappò prima che potesse essere fermato. 

Alla terza, dato che a scuola i professori non si lamentavano per il suo look, nessuno gli diede più alcun fastidio.

L'ultima volta che Petunia fu costretta ad andarlo a prendere in quella scuola fu in occasione della più rivoltante delle situazioni. Harry aveva avuto un altro dei suoi attacchi, mentre era in bagno. Tre ragazzi, uno della sua classe, due di altre classi, si erano avvicinati, vedendolo piegato su un lavandino, mentre si teneva la testa tra le mani, il corpo che tremava in maniera evidente. Nessuno di loro pensò che approfittare, in un modo qualsiasi di quel ragazzino tremante e incosciente, potesse essere meno che un abominio. Così si divertirono a schernirlo, mentre le parole divennero sempre più cattive, finché alle parole non si susseguirono i fatti, e il ragazzino inerme si ritrovò vittima di spintoni, calci e sputi.

Come i tre ragazzi arrivarono alla violenza sessuale, nessuno seppe dirlo. Il medico che visitò Harry quel pomeriggio, dopo che un bidello l'aveva trovato riverso sulle scale e aveva quindi chiamato la Signora Dursley, disse senza mezzi termini che Harry era stato soggetto di violenza sessuale di gruppo ripetuta e che il ragazzino sarebbe dovuto rimanere in osservazione per le evidenti lesioni interne.

Per Harry quella fu la prima volta che vide sua zia comportarsi come una madre, una zia, una persona che tenesse al suo benessere.

Nella nuova scuola, Harry fu fatto seguire da uno psicologo per permettergli di ambientarsi e per cercare di prevenire altre sue crisi. L'uomo, però, brancolava nel buio. Gli incubi di Harry non erano di alcun tipo precedentemente studiato e non riusciva a capire da dove venissero dato che, oltretutto, non mostravano mai persone conosciute, né caricature di persone conosciute. Ogni tanto c'era qualcuno incappucciato, o dai tratti nascosti, che riusciva così a dare un appiglio, una chiave di lettura allo psicologo, ma, alla seduta successiva tutto nuovamente mutava.

 

Più o meno attorno ai sedici anni e altre due scuole cambiate per i continui disagi che procurava nei suoi compagni, il suo look gli procurò, incredibilmente, un gruppo di amici. O meglio, Harry non avrebbe saputo nemmeno come definirli, dato che non aveva mai avuto degli amici, ma era quanto più gli ci si avvicinasse. Erano un gruppo di dark e metallari, che non si sentivano intimiditi né dal suo look, né dalle parole che pronunciava durante i suoi sempre più continui attacchi.

Facevano tutti parte di un corso pomeridiano di musica e la scuola, nella veste sgangherata dell'insegnante del corso, obbligò i Dursley a farglielo frequentare. Quel corso e uno di Yoga. Entrambi, si sperava, sarebbero riusciti a tenere sotto controllo il malessere profondo del ragazzo. 

Harry si trovò così a imparare a cantare le note più improbabili e a flettere il corpo nelle posizioni più assurde i suoi professori volessero, senza lamentarsi e con ottimi risultati. 

Fu proprio il corso di Yoga che, incredibilmente, riuscì a contenere, almeno in parte, gli incubi del ragazzo. Indossare la tuta sgangherata di suo cugino, rimanendo a torso nudo, profondamente raccolto in meditazione, il corpo teso nelle posizioni più precarie, lo rilassavano al punto da non avere mai incubi finché perdurava lo stato di calma dovuto all'indolenzimento corporeo.

Mentre Dudley - con la sua enorme statura e prestanza fisica - diveniva il miglior giocatore di Rugby della sua scuola facendo accorrere sciami di ragazzine alle sue partite, la presenza di Harry - con quel corpo snello al limite della malnutrizione, quei muscoli che nonostante tutto guizzavano sotto la pelle tesa e lucida di piccole goccioline di sudore - attirava sempre nuovi iscritti a un corso altrimenti snobbato. Ma né Dudley né Harry prestavano troppa attenzione agli altri durante gli allenamenti - o le partite nel caso di Dudley - troppo concentrati per pensare ad altro.

Fu durante una lezione di Yoga che Harry perse i sensi, per la prima volta da mesi. Cadde, lussandosi la spalla, e trascinando con sé un altro partecipante al corso che si ruppe il braccio. Il corpo di Harry sembrava come posseduto: si dimenava come fosse in preda al più atroce dei dolori, i muscoli che si contraevano con forza e a una rapidità sconvolgente, la bocca spalancata in un grido di muto dolore, gli occhi completamente iniettati di sangue che facevano sembrare le sue iridi incredibilmente verdi, ancora più brillanti. A nulla valsero i tentativi di calmarlo, di sciogliergli i muscoli con dei massaggi energici, o, quando arrivarono in ospedale, di sedarlo. Harry riaprì gli occhi solo dopo quattro ore di agonia, vomitando probabilmente tutto quello che aveva mangiato da quando era nato fino a quel momento, blaterando di aver ucciso un uomo. Un uomo che amava.

Lo psicologo che lo tenne in osservazione propose alla famiglia Dursley di trasferire il ragazzo, per essere seguito da uno specialista che lavorava con un suo esimio collega: il dottor Cullen di Forks.

 

 **\- fine primo capitolo**  
  



	2. Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ad aspettarlo, dopo un viaggio lunghissimo, fu Charlie Swan, sceriffo di Forks e suo prossimo affittuario. L'uomo aveva deciso che il ragazzo, invece che pagare in denaro il suo alloggio, si sarebbe sdebitato aiutandolo nelle faccende domestiche, pulendogli macchina e giardino, preparando da mangiare. Per Harry ciò voleva dire un soggiorno gratis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora... ecco a voi il secondo capitolo di questo virus infettivo. Altamente infettivo, considerato il numero incredibile di commenti ricevuti. Ragazze, sappiatelo, mi fate un po' paura...
> 
> In ogni caso, grazie infinite a tutte voi che avete deciso di non lasciarmi da sola in questa lotta contro questa malattia e che mi avete sostenuto con la vostra presenza ^^ Davvero, mi avete molto stupita, ma ne sono davvero davvero stupita ^______^
> 
> E GRAZIE a Yoruko che, come sempre, ha una pazienza immane con me e mi beta in un lampo ciò che le mando ^_^ Grazie tesoro!
> 
> Ora, dopo 2settimane (e sì, il ritmo sarà questo) vi posto, con la spensieratezza dovuta alla semidisperazione, il secondo capitolo di questa storia.
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

**Forks**

 

_Un uomo dai radi capelli rossi e dagli occhiali appoggiati sul naso era in piedi, al centro della stanza._

_"Albus è MORTO! E noi non possiamo infangarne la memoria in questo modo!"_

_Una donna bassa, ricci capelli rossi, il corpo provato dal dolore, gli era davanti._

_"Abbiamo già pagato il nostro tributo! Pesantemente! Non credo proprio che Dumbledore sarebbe scontento di noi se ci facessimo da parte!"_

_"Non posso credere che tu lo stia davvero pensando! Non possiamo tirarci indietro proprio ora!"_

_I vestiti dei due litiganti erano... tuniche. Dietro di loro un mestolo stava rimestando il contenuto di un calderone sul fuoco e un quadro appesa alla parete tentava di richiamare la loro attenzione._

_"Non ho capito perché TU dovresti andare a cercare POTTER! Come pensi che potrò dar da mangiare ai tuoi figli se tu non lavori?"_

_"Ci penserà l'Ordine, così com'è stato deliberato!"_

_L'uomo voltò le spalle alla donna e questa premette le mani sui fianchi._

_"Arthur Weasley, non provare ad ignorarmi!"_

La visione sparì e le mani di Alice si fermarono. Lei e Jasper guardarono l'immagine sconvolti: sembrava l'illustrazione di un libro fantasy.

 

Harry salutò i suoi amici, il suo insegnante di Yoga gli ordinò di tenersi in contatto e, soprattutto, di continuare gli esercizi dato che, nonostante l'ultima lezione, quelle precedenti avevano sempre portato ottimi risultati anche riguardo ai suoi incubi. Harry annuì, parlò poco, sorrise ancora meno, e salì sul primo aereo che l'avrebbe portato nella cittadina più piovosa di tutti gli Stati Uniti d'America.

I Dursley non erano andati nemmeno a salutarlo.

Ad aspettarlo, dopo un viaggio lunghissimo, fu Charlie Swan, sceriffo di Forks e suo prossimo affittuario. L'uomo aveva deciso che il ragazzo, invece che pagare in denaro il suo alloggio, si sarebbe sdebitato aiutandolo nelle faccende domestiche, pulendogli macchina e giardino, preparando da mangiare. Per Harry ciò voleva dire un soggiorno gratis.

Charlie Swan fu impressionato da molte caratteristiche di quell'Harry Dursley: prima tra tutte i suoi occhi, così verdi da sembrare quasi innaturali e così profondi da stonare terribilmente sul volto di un diciassettenne. Dopodiché fu incuriosito dalla sua pelle, troppo bianca per qualcuno vissuto a Phoenix, Arizona. L'altra fu il sorriso, aperto e fiducioso, ma decisamente raro da scorgere sul suo viso. 

Quando lo vide all'aeroporto, con quei capelli impossibili, scuri come la notte, gli abiti neri e il kajal a definirne gli occhi, temette di aver fatto un errore di valutazione: gli sembrava uno di quegli spostati che ogni tanto gli capitava di vedere in giro per la città a sud, che fumavano spinelli e ascoltavano rock pesante.

Invece Harry era un ragazzo tranquillo, almeno per quello che poteva dedurne da quel primo giorno di convivenza. Aveva posizionato ordinatamente le sue poche cose nella camera al primo piano che gli era stata assegnata, aveva preso familiarità con il pick-up che lo sceriffo gli aveva messo a disposizione - un ferrovecchio che, molto probabilmente era il residuato di un paio di guerre addietro - e aveva fatto un giro veloce per Forks.

 

La prima notte fu snervante. Il ticchettio incessante della pioggia, cui non era minimamente abituato, lo tenne sveglio fino all'alba. Si rigirò nel letto, mugugnando infastidito, prima di decidersi ad alzarsi.

La casa era ancora in completo silenzio e lui aveva bisogno di uno spazio sufficientemente largo da permettergli di sciogliere i muscoli intirizziti durante le ore di veglia. Non trovando di meglio, scese nel giardino incolto davanti alla casa, nello spazio lasciato libero tra il pick-up e la macchina dello sceriffo.

La pioggerellina incessante gli aveva immediatamente appiccicato la tuta sformata addosso. I capelli neri incorniciavano gli occhi stanchi dalle occhiaie evidenti ora che non erano coperti né dal kajal né dagli occhiali, mentre il corpo iniziava a rilassarsi grazie agli esercizi ormai usuali.

 

Quando Charlie Swan si svegliò la colazione, calda e saporita, era già in tavola. Harry era in jeans e maglietta, coi capelli ancora umidi, dopo una doccia veloce e bollente che si era concesso per eliminare il freddo della pioggia dal suo corpo. Fecero colazione in silenzio, scambiandosi giusto un paio di parole. Harry aveva capito che Charlie era un uomo solo e, era chiaro come il sole, ancora innamorato di una donna che non c'era più. Probabilmente avevano divorziato. Le foto che si susseguivano su un davanzale erano quelle di una ragazza della sua età che, evidentemente, non viveva a Forks. Il ragazzo si fece i fatti suoi, non indagando né su chi fosse la ragazza né sul perché non fosse lì con il padre. Dopotutto i silenzi tranquilli - che sapevano di familiarità - di Charlie non gli dispiacevano minimamente.

Pulì le tazze della colazione e andò a finire di prepararsi. Con quell'umidità i suoi capelli, lunghi fino alle spalle, erano ancora più impossibili del solito; li lasciò perdere immediatamente. Mise un paio di jeans un po' meno sformati di quelli che indossava quella mattina, una maglietta scura a manica lunga e il sacco - no, non si poteva definire una giacca quel coso - di plastica nera che doveva ripararlo dalla pioggia. La matita nera gli segnava gli occhi, nascondendo un poco le occhiaie ed esaltando gli occhi di quel verde incredibile, così diversi da quelli di sua zia. O da quelli di chiunque altro, per quanto aveva potuto vedere.

Charlie non disse nulla sul suo look quando lo vide uscire; gli augurò di passare una buona giornata e poi uscì per lavoro con la sua macchina. Il pick-up rosso si mise in moto rombando, ma tutta quella ferraglia vecchia e solida ad Harry diede un senso di sicurezza che sicuramente non guastava.

Arrivò in segreteria prima dell'inizio delle lezioni e si fece dare il modulo da far firmare ai suoi nuovi professori, l'orario delle lezioni e la mappa del campus.

Seguì la corrente di studenti e si ritrovò alla prima lezione di quel giorno: inglese col professor Mason; il professore non lo introdusse alla classe e gli disse di sedersi in fondo. Le occhiate che gli venivano continuamente lanciate non erano rassicuranti, ma ormai, dopo anni di cambi di scuola, vi era abituato. Eric gli si avvicinò a fine lezione, accompagnandolo quasi fino all'aula dove avrebbe seguito educazione civica, e Harry si rese immediatamente conto di come, il secchione della classe, non avesse il minimo senso dell'umorismo. Ma almeno aveva abbastanza fegato da avvicinarsi a uno col suo aspetto.

Educazione civica e l'ora di trigonometria passarono velocemente e senza intoppi ed Harry riuscì addirittura a trovare un paio di ragazzi con cui pranzare - probabilmente interessati più al fatto che fosse "il nuovo arrivato" che al fatto che fosse _lui_. In ogni caso, sette sconosciuti mangiarono al tavolo con lui, così che poté farsi raccontare qualcosa sugli studenti seduti a mensa. 

Almeno finché i suoi occhi non si posarono su cinque particolari studenti.

Cinque studenti bellissimi.

Ora capiva perché lui non potesse fare più di tanto scalpore con cinque modelli d'alta moda a frequentare la scuola!

Una di loro - che aveva parlato quasi ininterrottamente, senza che lui riuscisse minimamente a starle dietro - gli disse essere i Cullen e i due Hale.

E il cuore di Harry perse un battito.

Già, a quanto pareva il Dottor Cullen, arrivato un paio d'anni prima dall'Alaska, aveva dei figli adottivi che frequentavano quella scuola e che vivevano - niente di meno che assieme ai compagni - nella stessa casa. Chissà perché, a differenza degli altri, a Harry quella situazione non lo scandalizzava minimamente. Forse perché si era perso nella contemplazione dei capelli ramati di Edward - che si era voltato verso di loro come se l'avessero chiamato, non appena Jessica l'aveva nominato, nonostante fosse dalla parte opposta della mensa - che calamitavano la sua attenzione, oppure perché, parte della sua mente, sperava ardentemente che il padre, una volta che Harry l'avesse incontrato, non raccontasse nulla ai suoi figli. Era stato un fenomeno da baraccone in ognuna delle sue scuole, a partire da ogni volta che gli prendevano i suoi attacchi; qui voleva evitare di esserlo già da prima per le chiacchiere di qualcuno.

 

Arrivati alla lezione di biologia, Harry si trovò seduto proprio accanto ad Edward Cullen. Prima ancora che potesse aprir bocca per parlare, Edward gli lanciò un'occhiata furiosa, assolutamente di fuoco. Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere lui sarebbe diventato un mucchietto di cenere abbandonato sul suo sgabello. Harry cercò di farsi il più lontano possibile da quella fonte di astio che aveva alla sua destra, cercando di ignorare il pugno chiuso, i muscoli tesi, lo sguardo nero e ardente.

La fine della lezione e la contemplazione dei ragazzi che giocavano a pallavolo l'ora successiva fu accolta come un miraggio dai nervi stanchi di Harry.

Quando tornò in segreteria, prima di prendere il pick-up e tornare alla nuova casa e chiamare il Dottor Cullen per un appuntamento, vi trovò Edward che stava cercando di farsi spostare il corso di biologia. Gli occhi di Harry si sgranarono a quella notizia. Insomma, gli studenti cercavano di farsi cambiare di corso quando c'era lui in giro, ma questo _dopo_ le sue crisi, mai prima! Forse il Dottor Cullen aveva già parlato di lui ai figli e quell'Edward metteva le mani avanti. Forse quel sorriso divertito che gli aveva intravisto sul viso mentre lo guardava dall'altro lato della mensa era in realtà di scherno - maledetti fondi di bottiglia che aveva al posto degli occhiali! O forse era un semplice odio a pelle. O magari lui non c'entrava... no, questa era davvero impossibile. 

Quando Edward si accorse di lui, sospirò sconfitto, e tranquillizzò la segretaria, dicendole che se proprio era impossibile, lui si sarebbe adattato. Lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco a Harry e lo lasciò a svolgere le ultime formalità per l'ammissione alla scuola.

Harry era sconvolto da tanto odio, ma s'impose di non farci troppo caso. 

Dopotutto, era più sorpreso del fatto che vi fossero persone che pensavano di poterlo accettare che non il viceversa.

Approfittando dell'assenza di Charlie chiamò il Dottor Cullen alla clinica. Inizialmente aveva pensato di passare di persona, ma dopo l'incontro - o forse sarebbe più appropriato dire lo scontro - con Edward, aveva preferito evitare. La voce del dottore, quando finalmente l'infermiera riuscì a passarglielo, era giovanile, profonda e calda.

"Dottor Cullen, buonasera, sono Harry Dursley. Mi ha mandato qui il Dottor Mallard, di Phoenix. Non so se le è stato riferito..." attaccò con una certa ansia a malapena trattenuta.

"Certo Harry." la cornetta riprodusse il suono di una sedia che si sposta e di fogli che frusciano "Ho parlato col collega ieri per telefono, mentre mi inviava le tue cartelle tramite e-mail." La voce del medico si allontanò un istante dalla cornetta per poi tornare immediatamente forte e chiara "In settimana dovrei avere le copie autenticate delle cartelle, e potremo iniziare con le sedute." fece una pausa che servì a Harry per sentire una porta aprirsi e richiudersi "A meno che tu non ne abbia bisogno prima."

Harry sorrise al nulla "No, dottore, grazie. È tutto sotto controllo; almeno per il momento." ' _A meno che vostro figlio non voglia iniziare proprio ora la carriera di bullo..._ ' aggiunse mentalmente "La richiamo tra quattro giorni per fissare il primo appuntamento, allora?"

"Sarà perfetto. A presto Harry."

"A presto Dottor Cullen."

 

Il giorno dopo Edward Cullen non si presentò alla lezione di Biologia, né andò a far finta di mangiare alla mensa.

E Harry non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa diamine potesse avergli fatto.

 

**\- fine secondo capitolo**


	3. Il Dottor Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Ho detto che ci proverò." quasi un ringhio disperato "Io... io credo che a volte non sono completamente sincero nemmeno con me stesso, non può pretendere che lo sia con lei." le unghie si erano piantate nelle mani, ultimo baluardo tra la coscienza e il crollo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In un ritardo pauroso dovuto a una sessione d'esami allucinante - non mia, bimbe/i belle/i, io ho già dato ^_^ - sono finalmente pronta a postare anche questo capitolo ^______^ Sì, lo so, mi amate dal profondo *______*
> 
> Quindi, senza altre lungaggini inutili e completamente inconcludenti:  
> \- ringrazio fortissimamente la mia Beta, Yoruko, che dopo la scorsa terribile settimana ha trovato la forza di betarmi questo capitolo. Grazie tesoro, GRAZIE davvero!!!  
> \- chiedo perdono a tutti i miei lettori per il tempo atteso.  
> \- vi auguro, con tutto il cuore di guarire in fretta.
> 
> Per chi invece fosse ancora contagiato
> 
> BUONA LETTURA!

 

**Il Dottor Cullen**

  


Harry scoprì che il signor Crowley, il co-amministratore dell'azienda che ormai era anche di suo zio, aveva dei cugini a Forks che, da quanto ebbe modo di capire, non erano in contatto coi parenti di Phoenix. Ne fu contento poiché, se non si conoscevano, non avrebbero nemmeno potuto avere dei pregiudizi nei suoi confronti. 

Eric Crowley e Mike Planck gli stavano sempre addosso, accompagnandolo alle lezioni, venendolo a riprendere, cercando di coinvolgerlo nelle attività pomeridiane di Forks. Molto poche, a dire il vero, ma sufficienti a dover dire troppo spesso no. 

Harry inoltre sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto cercarsi un lavoro part-time, dato che i suoi zii sicuramente non gli avrebbero pagato le cure ancora per molto.

A parte il comportamento assurdo di Edward Cullen quel suo primo giorno di scuola, ora che il ragazzo sembrava esser sparito, le sue prime giornate a Forks potevano dirsi assolutamente tranquille. 

Molto più rilassanti rispetto a com'erano a Phoenix. 

Charlie notò subito come il ragazzo fosse più a suo agio ora, rispetto a quando era arrivato e si chiese, una volta di più, per quale motivo dovesse andare in terapia dal Dottor Cullen. Gli sembrava che Harry stesse benissimo. Era un ragazzo silenzioso, timido e non incline ai gesti d'affetto, ma non gli sembrava fosse il disadattato che gli era stato descritto. Nel suo secondo giorno di scuola, Charlie scoprì che il ragazzo si alzava prestissimo, più o meno attorno alle quattro e mezza, eseguiva circa un'ora e mezza di esercizi sotto la pioggerellina incessante di Forks per poi rientrare, farsi una doccia calda velocissima e scendere per preparare la colazione e pulire un angolo di casa, uno diverso ogni giorno. Ciò che stupì maggiormente lo sceriffo fu il modo disinvolto con cui Harry svolgeva le sue mansioni, come se vi fosse abituato; cosa a parer suo stranissima per un ragazzino ricco di città. Ricco... ecco un'altra cosa che lasciava l'uomo sbigottito: la famiglia Dursley era una delle famiglie più agiate di Phoenix, a quanto aveva potuto capire, eppure Harry, che portava il loro stesso cognome, non sembrava il figlio viziato di qualcuno. In realtà non sembrava proprio il figlio di nessuno.

"Mi scusi, Charlie..." Harry lo destò dai suoi pensieri mentre, con gesti consumati dall'abitudine, sparecchiava la tavola. 

Lo sceriffo alzò la testa per incontrare due occhi verdissimi e un po' preoccupati "Dimmi Harry."

Il ragazzo si morse un secondo il labbro prima di chiedere "Com'è il Dottor Cullen?"

Gli occhi di Charlie si spalancarono, poi tornarono pensierosi "Riservato." risolse alla fine "Estremamente giovane ed estremamente ben preparato in quello che fa." aggiunse posando il mento sul palmo della mano "E deve essere una persona con un'intelligenza eccezionale dato che, così giovane, ha già una laurea in chirurgia e una in psichiatria."

"È anche un chirurgo?!" chiese conferma Harry, davvero impressionato "Non lo sapevo." Harry attese qualche istante prima di chiedere "E dei suoi figli cosa mi può dire?" esitò "Non sembrano proprio inseriti, a scuola."*

L'espressione infuriata di Charlie sorprese molto Harry.

"La gente di questa città!" mormorò "Il dottor Cullen è un chirurgo brillante che probabilmente potrebbe permettersi di lavorare in qualsiasi ospedale al mondo e guadagnare dieci volte tanto quello che gli danno qui" continuò, alzando la voce "È una fortuna che sia con noi, una fortuna che sua moglie abbia accettato di vivere in questa cittadina. È una risorsa per tutta la comunità, e i suoi figli sono educati e cortesi. Anch'io ero dubbioso, quando si sono trasferiti qui, con tutti quei ragazzi adottati. Pensavo che potessero darci qualche grattacapo. Invece sono molto maturi e nessuno di loro mi ha mai dato il minimo problema. Non posso dire la stessa cosa di figli di gente che abitano qui da generazioni. E sono uniti come dovrebbe essere una famiglia, ogni fine settimana vanno in campeggio... La gente deve aprire per forza il becco soltanto perché sono gli ultimi arrivati"*

Harry tentò di stiracchiare un sorriso, mettendo fine alla conversazione. Troppe informazioni, tutte insieme, minimamente entusiasmanti - almeno per come la vedeva lui.

  
  


Harry entrò titubante in ospedale. Non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con gli ospedali e questo gli piaceva ancor meno di quelli di Phoenix: tutti - medici, infermieri e pazienti - sembravano essere assolutamente interessati a cosa ci facesse e a dove dovesse andare il nuovo arrivato. Harry capì in quel momento che aver avuto Charlie come affittuario era stata la cosa migliore che gli fosse potuta capitare. Lo sceriffo aveva definito il Dottor Cullen come riservato... beh, Charlie era decisamente scorbutico. E questo l'aveva protetto, almeno finora, dalle malelingue e dalle dicerie che sarebbero girate se si fosse saputo che si era trasferito a Forks perché aveva bisogno di uno strizzacervelli bravo.

La donna alla reception gli chiese, in un luccichio di rossetto carminio, dove dovesse andare. Harry alzò appena gli occhi truccati su di lei prima di mormorare il nome del suo medico, aggiungendo che avevano un appuntamento per le cinque.

La donna lo guardò sgranando gli occhi e poi lo indirizzò nello studio del medico richiesto. 

Prima ancora che le porte si chiudessero, Harry sentì il chiacchiericcio aumentare, vide un paio di persone raggiungere la reception e avrebbe potuto scommettere qualunque cosa che stavano domandando dove dovesse andare.

Durante tutto il - per fortuna breve - tragitto fino allo studio del dottore, Harry cercò di evitare di incrociare gli occhi di quelli che incontrava, stando solo attento a non perdersi.

Arrivato davanti alla porta prese un profondo respiro e bussò.

La voce attutita che aveva sentito per telefono gli disse di entrare e Harry vide alla scrivania un uomo molto bello, dai capelli biondi e la pelle pallida, un sorriso gentile sul volto perfettamente liscio. 

L'uomo si alzò e gli porse la mano, fredda, che Harry strinse appena un poco esitante.

"Ben arrivato Harry." disse facendogli segno di accomodarsi "Solitamente qui esercito solamente come chirurgo."

"Allora è per questo che la signora all'ingresso era tanto sconvolta quando le ho detto che dovevo vedermi con lei." rispose guardandosi attorno, come se non sapesse cosa farne dei suoi occhi.

"Probabile." rise il medico "Allora, Harry, ho letto le tue cartelle molto attentamente."

Harry sorrise amaramente "E ha capito che non c'è nulla che può fare per me." concluse per lui.

Il dottor Cullen sbarrò gli occhi. In parte era anche vero, ma, messa così era davvero brutale.

"Non so se posso fare qualcosa per te, ma credo che i precedenti dottori abbiano affrettato la diagnosi." gli occhi di Harry si fissarono per la prima volta in quelli del dottore.

"La prego..." la voce di Harry era appena un sussurro, ma il dottore si bloccò immediatamente "Non mi dia false speranze... non credo che riuscirei a sopportare anche questo." la testa incassata tra le spalle che tremavano leggermente.

"Harry, leggendo queste cartelle io so che tu non sei stato del tutto onesto con gli altri medici." il dottore lo vide sbarrare gli occhi da dietro la frangia scura "Se vuoi provare a guarire, o per lo meno a gestire queste tue crisi, devi essere completamente onesto con me. Altrimenti è inutile anche andare avanti."

Un lungo silenzio seguì le parole del medico. L'aria nella stanza sembrava assolutamente immobile, come se nessuno dei due occupanti stesse anche solo facendo finta di respirare. La voce del ragazzo infranse il silenzio in un crepitio sussurrato.

"Ci proverò."

Un altro lunghissimo silenzio. Poi il dottor Cullen scosse la testa.

"Harry..." provò a dire, ma un paio di occhi verdissimi bloccarono le sue parole sul nascere.

"Ho detto che ci proverò." quasi un ringhio disperato "Io... io credo che a volte non sono completamente sincero nemmeno con me stesso, non può pretendere che lo sia con lei." le unghie si erano piantate nelle mani, ultimo baluardo tra la coscienza e il crollo.

Il ragazzo fu intimamente grato al lungo silenzio del dottore dopo quelle sue parole, che gli permise di ritrovare il controllo delle sue emozioni che troppo spesso, negli ultimi anni, erano state messe a dura prova.

Quando il dottor Cullen parlò nuovamente, la gola di Harry aveva finalmente smesso di grattare come se fosse piena di sabbia, ma gli occhi erano tornati bassi.

"Allora facciamo che mi darai le risposte alle mie domande solo quando potranno essere sincere, ok?" la testa di Harry scattò verso l'alto, in un baluginio di intenso verde "Preferisco il silenzio alla bugia." il labbro inferiore di Harry finì tra i suoi denti, che strinsero forte. Poi il ragazzo annuì. E il dottore sorrise rassicurante "Come sono i tuoi parenti, Harry?"

Harry aprì la bocca ma non ne uscì alcun suono e gli occhi si spensero. Abbassò la testa, mentre il suo viso diveniva una tavolozza sporca di emozioni contrastanti.

Il ragazzo sembrava in preda a un attacco d'asma, ma poi la voce riuscì a strapparsi a forza dalla gola mentre un'unica parola rotolava fuori dalle sue labbra secche "Difficili."

Il dottor Cullen sorrise. Quella era una risposta diversa da tutte quelle date in precedenza. Ma per quel giorno non riuscì a tirargli fuori altro.

  
  


Quel fine settimana Mike e gli altri ragazzi riuscirono a farlo andare a La Push con loro, a vedere il mare infrangersi contro le alte scogliere. Faceva un freddo cane e tirava un vento gelido, ma Harry passò una bella giornata in compagnia dei suoi nuovi quattro compagni di scuola.

No, non ancora amici. Secondo il suo Capo Band ci si poteva definire amici solo quando si accettavano pregi e difetti dell'altro, e quando ci si lasciava aiutare a risolvere in pregi i propri difetti. E lui non aveva ancora raccontato a nessuno di loro i suoi difetti.

Anche se la voce che fosse stato dal Dottor Cullen aveva già fatto il giro di Forks e ritorno. E praticamente tutti i cittadini di Forks si erano convinti che Harry avesse una qualche malattia grave che il loro Chirurgo avrebbe dovuto asportare dal corpo del ragazzo. Qualcosa come un tumore, probabilmente.

E le occhiate preoccupate dei suoi compagni di scuola, quel modo che avevano Eric e Mike di aiutarlo ad ogni passo, come se avessero paura si potesse rompere da un momento all'altro durante quella gita fu la conferma necessaria.

Dopo l'ennesimo " _ce la posso fare da solo_ ", Harry decise di perder le speranze e di accettare quelle attenzioni impreviste. Dopotutto, avere i due ragazzi costantemente tra i piedi lo rassicurava sul fatto che non sarebbe finito in mare se avesse avuto una crisi delle sue.

  
  


**\- fine terzo capitolo**

 

* * *

* Citazioni prese pare pare dal libro Twilight... anche se la mia beta ha messo a posto un po' di punteggiatura anche là XDDD

 

 


	4. Edward Cullen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Harry..."_
> 
> _"Dursley. Non mi sembra che siamo entrati così tanto in confidenza da potermi chiamare per nome."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo capitolo è stato postato leggermente in ritardo: doveva esser l'aggiornamento di sabato ma... AH! Gli esami!!!
> 
> Dite tutti GRAZIE a Yoruko che, nonostante fosse inguaiata fino al collo ha avuto il tempo per betare anche questo capitolo. Se non ci fosse bisognerebbe inventarla, non pensate anche voi?!
> 
> Beh, detto questo vi lascio alla lettura, dandovi appuntamento tra 2 sabati per il prossimo aggiornamento.
> 
> Sempre che non vi siate nel frattempo disintossicati XD
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

**Edward Cullen**

 

_La casa era buia. Delle candele illuminavano il salone freddo e lugubre. La paura scorreva su quelle pietre e lui la poteva sentire attraversarlo da parte a parte, spandendo brividi di piacere sulle sue lunghe membra._

_Ai suoi piedi un pentacolo._

_E simboli intrisi di oscurità e sangue._

_Tutt'attorno figure incappucciate, da cui provenivano ondate irregolari di potere._

_Inginocchiato davanti a sé aveva_ lui _._

_Il più giovane tra i suoi. Il volto affilato e i capelli biondi che sfuggivano da sotto il cappuccio nero come insidiosi serpenti, meravigliosi e letali. Il braccio sinistro, dalla pelle candida era teso, pronto a ricevere il suo potere._

_Le dita si posarono sul quel braccio serico, mentre l'animo si saziava dell'orgoglio, della determinazione e della paura proveniente dal nuovo suddito._

_Sul braccio dalle vene evidenti e la pelle verdognola, il serpente tatuato uscì dal suo antro di teschio, scendendo giù fino alla mano. Poteva sentire il suo potere scorrere nelle vene, intaccare la pelle dell'altro e rilasciarne il suo malefico veleno._

_Il ragazzo urlò e il corpo serpentino si cibò di quelle urla._

_Quando la mano fu aperta, il ragazzo crollò a terra, scosso da brividi profondi; sul suo braccio c'era ora un tatuaggio, identico a quello del suo nuovo padrone._

 

Era nuovamente lunedì quando Edward Cullen rimise piede a scuola. 

Harry - che quella mattina si era svegliato urlando in preda a un incubo terribile, con Charlie che cercava disperatamente di riportarlo alla realtà - si sentiva in balia degli eventi, una volta di più e l'ansia si espresse impedendogli di toccare cibo. Mike gli tenne per tutto il tempo una mano tra i capelli, in quel modo che, durante il fine settimana, aveva scoperto adorare. Gli occhi verdi guizzarono verso la famiglia Cullen: non credeva che il dottor Cullen fosse una persona che sarebbe venuta meno al rapporto di segretezza tra paziente e medico, ma il ragazzo aveva comunque un'agitazione sconosciuta che gli stringeva il petto, in una morsa soffocante.

E sicuramente il loro precedente incontro non lo tranquillizzava minimamente. Tanto più che Mike, Eric e Charlie concordavano sul fatto che i Cullen fossero ragazzi a modo. Quindi Edward doveva avercela proprio con lui. Si piantò le unghie nella carne, lasciando segni ben visibili, cercando di mantenere il controllo raggiunto quella mattina in quasi due ore di esercizi e dopo una notte passata preda degli incubi.

La giornata, oltretutto, era iniziata con un tempo pessimo, una di quelle giornate in cui il sole non prova nemmeno a far capolino tra le nubi, seguita da uno spesso strato di nevischio che aveva iniziato a coprire ogni cosa non appena i ragazzi avevano trovato rifugio a scuola.

Mike era entusiasta. Aveva una voglia incredibile di giocare a palle di neve e stava - già prima di metà mattinata - ingaggiando giocatori. 

Harry non capiva cosa ci fosse di entusiasmante in una cosa fredda, che rende i capelli un groviglio umido e indisciplinato, che fa divenire le strade un pantano, finché non li vide: i cinque Cullen in mensa. Emmet stava schizzando le ragazze coi capelli bagnati e Edward rideva, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra perfette, il colorito un po' più sano della prima volta che l'aveva visto, nessun segno delle occhiaie profonde che aveva la settimana precedente e i capelli bagnati a lasciare goccioline impertinenti sulla pelle d'alabastro.

Ok... dire che Edward Cullen fosse qualcosa meno che bello era un peccato mortale. Harry si riscosse dai suoi pensieri sorridendo di se stesso: che diamine gli interessava a lui se Edward Cullen era un adone? Si era promesso che non si sarebbe mai più fatto toccare da un uomo in quel modo, mai più. Inconsciamente si allontanò da Mike e dalle sue mani calde tra i suoi capelli, avvicinandosi un po' di più ad Angela, che gli sorrise divenendo rossa come un pomodoro maturo.

 

Quel primo pomeriggio, Harry affrontò l'aula di chimica come un condannato a morte affronta il suo patibolo. Mike, che aveva capito cosa lo turbasse, lo accompagnò fino al suo banco - ancora miracolosamente vuoto - e vi rimase fino all'arrivo del professore. Subito seguito dall'ingresso di Edward Cullen.

Harry imprecò tra sé e sé, cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile dal ragazzo e guardando fissamente la lavagna. Almeno finché il professore non ordinò agli studenti di completare l'esperimento col compagno di banco. Il moro divenne bianco e i suoi occhi si fecero enormi mentre, col respiro mozzato in gola, si girava verso la fonte del suo stress.

Il quale sorrideva! 

 Harry capì in un lampo di non essere il solo ad aver bisogno di un bravo strizzacervelli.

"Ciao." gli disse Edward, le lunghe ciglia che incorniciavano due occhi topazio, i capelli ancora umidi di nevischio. Come il lunedì precedente, Edward era arroccato il più lontano possibile da lui.

"Oh, ciao!" gli fece il verso, come se si fosse accorto per la prima volta della sua presenza lì, in un tono di cortesia talmente falsa da essere quasi grottesco "Come mai tutta questa espansività, oggi?"

Il sorriso di Edward non s'incrinò, anche se i suoi occhi si offuscarono un poco "Mi dispiace per il mio imperdonabile comportamento, la settimana scorsa. Era... una situazione difficile."

"Oh, certo." Harry annuì pomposamente "Credo sia il caso di lavorare all'esperimento ora." asserì afferrando il primo vetrino "Credimi, non ci trovo nulla di male a voler tenere le distanze da uno come me." posizionò il vetrino sul microscopio, si tolse gli occhiali e regolò la messa a fuoco.

La voce di Edward lo raggiunse come uno schiaffo dietro la nuca "E perché mai, se è lecito?"

Harry alzò la testa di colpo e i suoi occhi verdissimi si conficcarono come lame di un rasoio in quelli di Edward "NON è lecito." sibilò trattenendo la rabbia "Hai deciso arbitrariamente che direzione dare al rapporto con me. Mi dispiace farti notare che non sono una di quelle sciacquette che si perde per un tuo sorriso. Quindi puoi anche smetterla con questa manfrina." tornò a guardare il vetrino prima di affermare, risoluto "Anafase."

"Harry..."

"Dursley. Non mi sembra che siamo entrati così tanto in confidenza da potermi chiamare per nome." sibilò passandogli il microscopio. Il brivido che gli attraversò la schiena nel momento in cui le sue dita toccarono quelle di Edward Cullen fu sconvolgente, come se qualcosa gli si fosse infilato sotto pelle, andando a stimolare tutte le sue terminazioni nervose. Allontanò la mano e decise che il solo motivo fosse dovuto al fatto che Edward avesse le mani gelide. Esattamente come quelle del suo padre adottivo. Beh, almeno loro due qualcosa in comune l'avevano, pensò amaramente. 

Gli occhi di Edward erano fissi sul suo volto e sembravano volerlo attraversare da parte a parte "Scusami." disse, annotando sia il risultato decretato da Harry che quello riscontrato da lui "Davvero, non mi sarei dovuto comportare in quella maniera... ma... mi hai sorpreso. E colpito."

Harry prese un respiro prima di afferrare nuovamente il microscopio e fare la sua diagnosi.

"Non potremmo ricominciare da capo?" gli chiese Edward con un sorriso dolcissimo.

"Posso sperare che non ti comporterai mai più come una donna mestruata?"

Edward scoppiò a ridere, cercando di soffocare il rumore nella manica del suo maglione e presto anche Harry rise con lui.

"Edward." si presentò quando riuscì a recuperare un minimo di dignità.

"Harry." rispose l'altro con un sorriso che gli illuminava gli occhi splendenti, ora liberi dagli occhiali.

 

Il resto della lezione fu un continuo, piacevole chiacchiericcio e quando Harry tornò a casa, quella sera, era di ottimo umore, nonostante l'incubo della notte precedente.

Charlie sorrise indulgente quando lo sentì cantare a squarciagola in cucina, appoggiato ai lavandini. Poi si rese conto che il ragazzo stava usando il cellulare come microfono e che, dall'altoparlante del cellulare, si propagava una musica potente e ritmata.

Quando il brano finì Harry spense il vivavoce e si portò l'apparecchio all'orecchio, rigirandosi verso il lavello "Allora, vi sono stato utile?" chiese e rise della risposta, mentre afferrava un paio di ciotole e la busta della spesa "Ma dai! Ne trovate altri mille _incapaci_ come me!" sghignazzò tornando a preparare le verdure, il cellulare in bilico tra spalla e orecchio "Le prove al cellulare? Guarda che io mi devo pagare le spese mediche, non le tue manie da star!" il coltello con cui stava tagliuzzando una carota venne infilzato nel legno del tagliere "Mi manchi anche tu, Boss. Ma non diventare melodrammatico." Harry afferrò per bene il cellulare prima di mormorare "Ti amo anche io, cretino." e metter fine alla conversazione.

Charlie si schiarì la voce e il sorriso di Harry lo investì come un treno in corsa.

"Bentornato! Tra dieci minuti sarà pronto!"

E ogni parola che Charlie avesse voluto dire, rimase incastrata nel sorriso dell'altro.

 

La mattina successiva Harry si svegliò tardissimo. Almeno tardissimo per i suoi standard. Dopo l'incubo della notte precedente non aveva trovato il coraggio di addormentarsi, e solo verso le quattro era crollato. Si scusò fino all'inverosimile con Charlie che era stato costretto non solo a preparare la colazione ma anche a svegliarlo. L'uomo s'imbarazzò tantissimo per tutti quei ringraziamenti e spedì Harry a scuola. Quando fu fuori ebbe una orribile sorpresa: neve e _ghiaccio_.

Guardò il pickup con apprensione prima di prender coraggio e affrontare a testa alta la sua morte. O la sfida col ghiaccio, nella migliore delle ipotesi.

Incredibilmente riuscì ad arrivare a scuola senza danni, né a se stesso né a ciò che lo circondava. Certo, se fosse andato a piedi avrebbe impiegato lo stesso tempo, ma preferiva non doversi bagnare.

Parcheggiò e, sceso dal suo meraviglioso ferrovecchio, notò un baluginio sulle ruote: catene. Charlie gli aveva montato le catene! 

Gli occhi di Harry si fecero immensi, un attimo prima di sentire una lunga frenata e il rumore assordante di qualcosa che scricchiola, sbanda, scivola sul ghiaccio.

Qualcosa lo schiacciò a terra, facendogli battere la testa. La alzò di scatto e, in un attimo di lucidità, riconobbe Edward vicino a sé - no... un attimo prima era accanto alla sua Volvo... non può essere possibile! - e la macchina che stava per piombargli addosso a una velocità impossibile da schivare. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, sentiva il corpo scosso da un brivido intenso e profondo. Qualcosa sfrigolò sulla sua pelle e fu in quel momento che la macchina si fermò contro le mani che Edward aveva alzato per proteggerli - come possono mani umane ammaccare una carrozzeria? - prima di dare una gomitata alla carrozzeria del pickup rosso - una gomitata può ammaccare una carrozzeria pesante come quella? - e far scivolare oltre la macchina impazzita. Il tutto in nemmeno tre secondi, ne era certo.

Le urla si alzarono tutte insieme, da ogni angolo del parcheggio.

Edward si alzò piano, come se non si reggesse sulle gambe per poi aiutare un Harry con gli occhi sgranati. Harry afferrò la mano, trovando un saldo appiglio alle sue gambe.

L'attimo dopo Edward dovette tirarselo addosso per evitare che crollasse per terra. La mano sinistra di Harry era premuta con forza sulla cicatrice che aveva in fronte, mentre un dolore atroce gli infiammava il cervello, facendolo piegare in due: sembrava quasi che una mano aguzza stesse tentando di grattare via la superficie della sua mente per scendere in profondità e afferrare ogni sprazzo di coscienza che non fosse già annichilita dal dolore. Ma non un grido abbandonò quelle labbra attaccate dai suoi stessi denti in un ringhio muto. Tutto il suo corpo tremava violentemente mentre la sua mente tentava di resistere a quell'attacco.

Edward sgranò gli occhi terrorizzato, urlando di chiamare un'ambulanza strinse più forte il corpo teso; le unghie di Harry si erano conficcate nella stoffa del suo impermeabile e le sentiva graffiare sulla sue pelle la loro disperata richiesta d'aiuto.

Un capannello si era formato attorno a loro due e all'altra macchina: tutti urlavano qualcosa di diverso, nel tentativo di velocizzare l'attesa - seppur esigua - prima dell'arrivo delle ambulanze. Accanto alla Volvo, dall'altra parte del parcheggio, Jasper si era rintanato in macchina, tremante, tenendosi una mano sulla testa e l'altra all'altezza del cuore, mentre Alice, inginocchiata davanti alla portiera, gli teneva una mano appoggiata sul ginocchio.

Il primo veicolo era appena arrivato quando un forte vento spazzò tutto il parcheggio, arrivando ad avere la forza di un piccolo tornado, che gettò quasi tutti a terra e che fu capace persino di far sbandare l'ambulanza. C'era una quantità incredibile di elettricità nell'aria, tanto che, ad una ad una, tutte le lampadine del parcheggio scoppiarono.

Edward sentì Harry divenire quasi bollente mentre quell'energia sembrava incamerarsi in quel corpo troppo piccolo per contenerla tutta, prima di scoppiare in una folata assordante che spazzò via buona parte della neve caduta fino a quel momento.

Harry s'accasciò, senza forze, tra le braccia di Edward, mentre tutti gli studenti si guardavano sconvolti e preoccupati, non riuscendo a capire cosa fosse successo.

 

Harry dormì tutta la giornata, senza che i medici riuscissero a capire cosa avesse. Il suo corpo era nella stessa condizione di quello di qualcuno appena uscito da una malattia completamente debilitante.

Charlie aveva cercato di ricostruire la dinamica ed era riuscito a capire unicamente che il ragazzo aveva sbattuto la testa quando Edward, che era accanto al pickup nel momento dello schianto, era riuscito a buttare entrambi per terra. Ma nulla spiegava i sintomi successivi, o quell'evidente dolore in un luogo, oltretutto, diverso dal punto dell'ematoma dovuto alla caduta.

E nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi quel cambiamento improvviso di condizioni atmosferiche.

La mattina del giorno seguente, Harry non si era ancora svegliato.

Charlie informò i Dursley, la cui unica reazione fu di chiedere di tenerli informati sul decorso della malattia. Loro figlio aveva sbattuto la testa e non si risvegliava e loro rimanevano asettici, indifferenti, assenti. Malattia... forse il tempo così lento di recupero era dovuto a quella famosa malattia per la quale Harry era attualmente a Forks. Lo sceriffo chiese al Dottor Cullen se le due cose potessero essere collegate, ma il medico tenne il massimo riserbo. Dopotutto lo sceriffo non era un parente del suo paziente. Nessuno lì lo era. Charlie si rese conto, ancora una volta, di come tutta quella situazione apparisse paradossale. Passò quasi tutto il tempo al capezzale del ragazzo, alternato da Edward, dai compagni di classe di Harry e dallo stesso Dottor Cullen. 

 

In tarda mattinata Harry riaprì gli occhi. Accanto a lui c'era Edward, con l'espressione più preoccupata che si potesse immaginare.

"Come ti senti?" chiese non appena quegli occhi verdissimi non si furono posati sul suo volto.

"A pezzi..." rispose masticando amaro "Potrei avere un po' d'acqua?"

Edward lo afferrò per le ascelle, mettendolo seduto comodo per evitare di strozzarsi, come se non pesasse niente. Bevve a piccoli sorsi la sua acqua, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Edward.

"Il medico arriverà presto." lo informò.

"Non è tuo padre?" gli chiese affondando nuovamente la testa nei cuscini, completamente svuotato.

"Non sapevo sapessi che mio padre lavorasse qui." gli sorrise "Harry..." lo chiamò: il ragazzo stava nuovamente sprofondando nell'incoscienza "Cosa è successo al parcheggio?"

Il moro si accigliò e aspettò un attimo prima di fissare nuovamente gli occhi di Edward "Credo che me lo dovresti spiegare tu." rispose "Ho visto la carrozzeria di una macchina accartocciarsi attorno alle tue dita e il tuo gomito abbozzare la fiancata del mio pickup. E non è stata la botta in testa."

"Dici? Beh, ti dico cosa ho visto io: ti ho visto quasi svenire dal dolore, ti ho visto resistere come in balia di un assalto e, contemporaneamente, ho sentito un vento carico di elettricità avvolgerci e fulminare ogni lampadina del parcheggio. E nemmeno la mia è stata la botta in testa."

Harry scattò a sedere, come se una molla dentro di lui fosse scattata.

"Cosa c'entro io con tempeste e lampadine?" ruggì.

"Non ne ho idea, ma io non credo alle coincidenze." sibilò l'altro "E quella non era assolutamente una coincidenza."

 

**\- fine quarto capitolo**


	5. Di spiegazioni e di gufi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Egregio Dottor Carlisle Cullen_
> 
> _Siamo spiacenti di comunicarle che, a seguito della rivelazione di intensa attività magica nel parcheggio studenti del college di Forks, sarà eseguito un controllo sui membri della sua piccola comunità vampirica in quanto, come ben sa, la presenza di Maghi-Vampiri deve essere regolata secondo lo statuto del 1857 qui allegato._
> 
> _Distinti saluti  
>  Augustus Ignatius Blustrode_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mia dolcissima Beta Yoruko ha avuto una settimana un po' più tranquilla, ed è riuscita a betarmi il file in tempo per oggi. Ditele grazie tutti in coro ^_____^
> 
> Spero che questo capitolo - un po' di transizione - vi possa piacere ^^ La vostra partecipazione mi fa molto piacere ^^
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

**Di spiegazioni e di gufi**

 

Il dottor Cullen entrò in quel momento e, vedendo il ragazzo sveglio - che oltretutto guardava Edward con un cipiglio non indifferente - sorrise "Ciao Harry, come ti senti?" chiese e vide il ragazzo lanciare un'ultima occhiata a suo figlio prima di voltarsi verso di lui.

"Stanco." rispose e, effettivamente, le occhiaie attorno ai suoi occhi, liberi dal Kajal, erano evidenti; ma gli occhi erano così vivi, come non li aveva mai visti.

"Edward, puoi andare ad aspettarmi nel mio ufficio?" il ragazzo annuì e uscì dalla stanza "Allora, vuoi raccontarmi cosa è successo?" chiese, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto del ragazzo.

Harry chiuse gli occhi, nel tentativo di racimolare le idee per non dire bugie.

"Sono sceso dal pickup, e mi sono accorto in quel momento che Charlie mi aveva montato le catene." un sorriso dolcissimo gli illuminò il volto "Poi ho sentito il rumore della macchina che sbandava e mi sono ritrovato a terra, con Edward accanto." gli occhi si erano accigliati.

"Come ti sei sentito?" la voce del dottor Cullen sembrava provenire da un luogo estremamente lontano, Harry fece quasi fatica a mettere insieme le parole e a darle un significato.

"Non volevo morire. Non volevo che anche Edward rimanesse coinvolto." rispose, ma gli occhi erano persi, troppo lontani per essere raggiunti "Credo sia per questo che mi ha sentito..."

Gli occhi del dottore si spalancarono"Chi ti ha sentito?"

Harry si rincantucciò tra le coperte, le mani ad arpionare il lenzuolo "Occhi rossi come sangue... tunica nera... _assssssomigliah a un sssssssserpenthe..._ "

La penna con cui stava registrando quello che Harry diceva si bloccò a mezz'aria. Che lingua era quella?!

"Harry...?"

Dagli occhi del ragazzo iniziarono a scendere lacrime di paura e dolore: le riusciva ad avvertire fin troppo bene "L'ho sentito scavare... cercava... ho... ho sentito urlare il mio nome, implorare di risparmiare la mia vita... e lui continuava a... a cercare... e io non... ho dovuto racimolare le forze... tante... prima che vedesse tutto... io non voglio... non voglio... così l'ho buttato via... e lei continuava a gridare il mio nome... e quell'incubo, la luce verde è tornata e... AAAAAAH!!!!!" Harry si portò le mani alla testa "BASTA!!! IO NON VOGLIO RICORDARE!!! BASTAAAA!!!" il pianto silenzioso si trasformò in singhiozzi spezzati. L'infermiera, accorsa al primo urlo, gli iniettò una dose di calmante nella flebo che aveva al braccio, ma Harry sembrava impermeabile al medicinale.

Il dottor Cullen uscì dalla stanza e chiamò Jasper e Edward al cellulare, ordinandogli di raggiungerlo immediatamente. Sapeva di chiedere troppo a Jasper, ma non gli veniva in mente altro.

Edward fu da lui in meno di due minuti.

"Che gli hai fatto?!" urlò non appena lo vide in quello stato, raggiungendolo di corsa e prendendolo tra le braccia. Harry si aggrappò a quelle braccia, nascose il viso nel suo collo premendo forte. 

Il dottore congedò le infermiere, dicendo che la presenza di una persona amica poteva essere il solo modo di calmare il paziente in un simile frangente. Edward lanciò un'occhiata alle due donne che s'apprestavano a uscire prima di riportare l'attenzione sul medico.

"Riesci a entrare?" gli chiese Carlisle.

"In questo stato non ci proverei nemmeno." gli rispose quasi ringhiando "Si può sapere che diamine è successo?" lo sentiva teso, sentiva la sua pelle sfrigolare, esattamente come il giorno dell'incidente e la cosa non gli piaceva per nulla. Si ricordò che Mike gli accarezzava la cute quando lo vedeva preoccupato e fece lo stesso: tesse le sue dita con quei capelli, filato notturno intriso di petali, e lo cullò, come aveva visto le mamme cullare i propri figli. Toccò piano la mente di Harry e la sentì erigere un muro altissimo al primo accenno di contatto. 

Niente da fare. Harry era troppo traumatizzato.

"Dimmi che non hai detto a Jasper di venire qui..." sussurrò Edward guardando suo padre, trapassandolo con gli occhi.

"Lui e Alice saranno qui a momenti." asserì l'uomo senza alcun accenno di emozione nella voce. Ma Edward lo conosceva troppo bene per credere che non si fosse sull'orlo di una imminente catastrofe.

"L'altro giorno è quasi collassato e _noi_ non possiamo collassare!!!" gli ringhiò contro, continuando a tenere Harry legato a sé. Aveva la fronte bollente e il suo corpo tremava. Prese la coperta che gli era scivolata di dosso e gliel'avvolse attorno, nel tentativo di scaldarlo.

Edward sentì la sua rabbia scemare, come se non fosse mai esistita.

"Smettila." la voce di Jasper lo raggiunse inattesa da oltre le spalle del Dottor Cullen "Sto bene." asserì, ma il suo colorito, i suoi occhi dicevano tutt'altro.

"Ne sei certo?" chiese il medico, facendolo sedere su una sedia, appena oltre la soglia della stanza.

"Ha un muro, attorno a sé." la voce riecheggiava, come se non fosse realmente lui a parlare "Una barriera che probabilmente l'ha protetto per anni."

"Cosa intendi dire?" il dottore anticipò di un soffio suo figlio.

"Il... nocciolo... la sua essenza non è mai stata intaccata in tutti questi anni." la voce divenne progressivamente più chiara e sicura "Il muro ha retto fino ad ora. Ma sento che si inizia a sfaldare. E il ragazzo non è pronto a reggere l'urto coi pezzi che cadranno."

"Puoi fare qualcosa?" questa volta Edward fu più veloce del padre. La stretta di Harry sul suo corpo e le sue lacrime non si erano certo fermate e lui iniziava a sentirsi fisicamente male per quella situazione.

"Sto _già_ facendo qualcosa" borbottò Jasper "Ho fermato l'avanzata delle crepe. Ma ve ne sono di veramente profonde... è doloroso..." precisò, stringendo i denti.

"Jasper, cerca di mantenere il più possibile quiete le sue emozioni." Jasper annuì poco convinto "Edward, prova a rientrare."

"NO!"

"FALLO!"

"Perché?"

"Il ragazzo potrebbe essere un mago."

  
  


_Egregio Dottor Carlisle Cullen_

_Siamo spiacenti di comunicarle che, a seguito della rivelazione di intensa attività magica nel parcheggio studenti del college di Forks, sarà eseguito un controllo sui membri della sua piccola comunità vampirica in quanto, come ben sa, la presenza di Maghi-Vampiri deve essere regolata secondo lo statuto del 1857 qui allegato._

_Distinti saluti_

_Augustus Ignatius Blustrode_

_Segretaria ufficio regolamentazione bestie magiche._

  


Carlisle rientrò a casa che era sera tarda, con una faccia stanca e provata. 

Esme lo guardò con dolcezza prima di chiedere "Dov'è Edward?" non vedendolo entrare.

"All'ospedale." asserì sedendosi su una poltrona del salotto.

Rosalie entrò in quel momento, bella come non mai "Jasper è sopra che fa sesso sfrenato con Alice, per colpa tua." sibilò, con il suo solito modo acido di interagire con il prossimo quando le cose non andavano come lei auspicava.

Carlisle la guardò chiedendole con gli occhi di perdonarlo "Era necessario." disse solo.

"Perché?" assottigliò gli occhi mentre anche Emmett li raggiungeva.

"Mi è arrivata questa, oggi." dalla tasca della giacca tirò fuori una lettera piuttosto voluminosa: carta giallognola e inchiostro verde "Nel mio studio. Via gufo."

"GUFO?!" i due ragazzi sgranarono gli occhi, immobilizzandosi in quello che stavano per fare.

"Ma cosa significa?" aggiunse Rosalie, visibilmente alterata.

Esme si avvicinò a suo marito con uno sguardo angosciato "Carlisle, nessuno di noi era un Mago, prima di divenire un Vampiro." asserì convinta, in direzione dell'uomo.

"MAGO?!" Emmett bloccò Rosalie che sembrava volesse gettarsi addosso al genitore "Ma di cosa state parlando?" 

Carlisle si prese un momento di riflessione, afferrando la mano di sua moglie, come in cerca di conforto "La popolazione umana si divide in due grandi categorie: i maghi e i non maghi." asserì guardando di fronte a sé "Poi ci sono tutta un'altra lunga serie di... aberrazioni che, tutte insieme non farebbero nemmeno un quarto della popolazione dei maghi nel mondo e nemmeno un centesimo di quella degli umani." i suoi occhi si fissarono in quelli di Rosalie che sembrava davvero indignata.

"Ci stai dicendo che siamo delle _aberrazioni_?!" strillò la ragazza.

Carlisle la guardò con affetto "Delle aberrazioni molto affascinanti, ma sì, per i maghi noi siamo delle aberrazioni." scosse la testa "Finché l'aberrazione non si fonde con il sangue magico. Allora saremmo delle bestie magiche." non riuscì a evitare che un'espressione disgustata si dipinse sul suo volto.

Rosalie ed Emmett nemmeno ci provarono.

"Ma è mostruoso, degradante, stupido!" asserì convinta la ragazza.

"Mi trovi perfettamente d'accordo." ringhiò schifato Emmett.

Esme, invece, era pensierosa "Cosa c'entrano i maghi con noi?" chiese giustamente.

"Il Ministero della Magia questa mattina mi ha inviato una lettera ufficiale via gufo." disse porgendo la lettera spiegazzata a sua moglie "Hanno riscontrato forte attività magica nel parcheggio della scuola e dato che oltre a noi non risultano altre... _creature_ , hanno deciso che è necessaria un'indagine per scoprire chi di noi è un mago."

"Perché la cosa ti preoccupa?" chiese Emmett mentre Rosalie raggiungeva sua madre per leggere la lettera.

Gli occhi di Carlisle si fecero lontani e malinconici "Perché quei test non sono mai... sicuri." il modo in cui disse quel "sicuri" fece venire i brividi ai presenti.

Il silenzio si protrasse per lunghi minuti prima che Rosalie trovasse la forza per dar voce al pensiero di tutti chiedendo "C-cosa intendi?"

Le mani di Carlisle si chiusero a pugno nel tentativo, vano, di contenere la propria rabbia "Più di un vampiro sottoposto a quei test è morto." i suoi occhi erano ricolmi di un dolore che non aveva eguali "Definitivamente morto."

  
  


Jasper era ancorato ad Alice, come se senza di lei potesse perdersi definitivamente. 

"Non ho mai provato nulla di simile..." disse, quando finalmente le parole riuscirono a trovare la strada "Harry ha... ha una protezione addosso... così antica da poter esser lì probabilmente dalla sua nascita... una protezione che si è consolidata nel tempo, ma che non è sufficientemente solida per un adulto, come se chi l'ha creata poi non avesse avuto il modo di completarla e fosse stata lasciata nelle mani di un inetto." 

Alice gli accarezzò la fronte, gli baciò gli occhi chiusi e Jasper sorrise a quel gesto di affetto.

"Sai... credo che... non so, è come se nessuno avesse mai fatto un gesto simile per Harry negli ultimi quindici anni, minimo..."

"Jasper... Harry ha diciassette anni, ed è il figlio di una famiglia facoltosa. Spiegami come sia possibile che non sia stato ricoperto di amore fino alla nausea."

"Non lo so... ma quello che ho trovato oltre il muro è simile a... al passato."

Alice lo strinse a sé "Quel passato non può tornare. Sei qui ora. Con me."

Jasper la strinse ancora un poco prima di asserire "Sono convinto che anche Harry vorrebbe sentirselo dire."

  
  


**\- fine quinto capitolo**


	6. Il Mago e il Vampiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Harry, tu ti rendi conto che, attorno a te succedono, molto spesso, fatti inspiegabili?" la stretta sul suo fianco divenne ferrea "E che solitamente si amplificano quando sei sconvolto?"  
>  "No." lapidario "Non è vero."  
> "Harry, non ti sto accusando di nulla."  
> "Io sono perfettamente normale!"  
> "No, non lo sei. Così come non lo sono io."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusatemi per il ritardo. Esami Esami Esami, stramaledetti esami!
> 
> Abbracciate con me la mia dolcissima Beta Yoruko che ne ha avuti ben 4 ed è riuscita comunque a betare il capitolo apposta per voi! RINGRAZIATE!
> 
> Detto questo, vi lascio alla vostra gaia lettura^____^

 

**Il Mago e il Vampiro**

__

L'uomo dai radi capelli rossi era in compagnia di un altro uomo - capelli biondi striati di grigio, volto emaciato coperto da cicatrici, vesti logore, rattoppate alla meno peggio - e si guardavano attorno sospettosamente.

__

"Due nascosti nel vicolo..." disse l'uomo emaciato "Tre nella via principale."

__

"Sembrerebbe che questa volta non sarà un buco nell'acqua."

__

"Già."

__

Si avvicinarono a un negozietto - nella vetrina, ricolma di polvere, vi erano vecchi annuari e copie di documenti dall'aria ufficiale; l'interno era completamente al buio - e l'uomo dai capelli rossi entrò, facendo tintinnare la sgangherata porta d'ingresso. L'altro - occhieggiato un cartello sbiadito che recitava "Vietato l'accesso alle Bestie Magiche" - rimase fuori, tenendo d'occhio i cinque uomini. Le parole che provenivano dal negozietto erano soffocate e attutite da secoli di incuria e sudiciume ma l'uomo sembrava avere davvero delle informazioni interessanti.

__

"A venti bambini di nome Harry è stata recapitata una lettera per una Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria, nel 1991." stava gracchiando la voce della strega orba che sedeva oltre un tavolaccio ricolmo di carte fino a scoppiare "Di questi, tre non hanno risposto all'appello." proseguì. Fuori un vento gelido preannunciava l'arrivo di una tempesta, allungando le ombre, attutendo i suoni "Harry Potter per la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, Inghilterra. Harry Cullagan per la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Durmstrang, Germania e Harry Dursley per la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Twilight, Arizona." le parole venivano sputate fuori rauche e graffianti, quasi incomprensibili per l'uomo in attesa nel vicolo "Se volete sapere degli altri, dovrete ripassare. E sono altri diciassette Galeoni."

__

" _E' venuto qualcun altro per le medesime informazioni?"_

" _Può essere..." da fuori si sentì un grugnito esasperato prima che la figura scompigliata del rosso riapparisse accanto all'uomo emaciato._

" _Tre nomi. Non ce ne ha dato uno di più. E uno è inutile."_

" _Ho sentito."_

" _Ti dicono nulla?"_

" _Non qui."_

"Non sono visioni normali." sbottò Alice prendendo in mano la serie di disegni. Una serie, già.

"Capisco cosa intendi..." commentò Jasper scorrendo i fogli, uno per uno, guardando quella sorta di fotoromanzo.

"No, non capisci." Alice era seduta sul letto, deliziosamente imbronciata "Io li sento." cercò di spiegare "Non sono scorci di futuro, sono..."

Jasper fece scorrere velocemente le immagini "Pellicole cinematografiche." decretò.

"Esatto." la piccola bruna scosse la testa avvicinandosi al suo ragazzo "E, a questo punto, non so nemmeno se si tratti del il futuro o del presente." guardò Jasper intensamente "Hanno nominato Harry."

Il volto di Jasper era tutto un programma "Edward andrà su tutte le furie..."

Alice sorrise a quella smorfia baciandogli una tempia "Temo di sì." convenne.

Le parole del ragazzo uscirono in un sospiro "Però lo capisco... deve essere il sangue magico che scorre nelle vene di quel ragazzo ma è..."

"Delizioso, lo so." Il sorriso aperto di Alice fu la migliore medicina per Jasper, dopo gli avvenimenti di quegli ultimi giorni "Ma Edward non lo trova solo delizioso."

 

"Buona sera, signora Dursley." 

Lo sceriffo tenne a stento un tono neutro, mentre la voce stridula di Petunia Dursley sfrigolava nelle suo orecchie. 

"Sono Charlie Swan." 

L'uomo dovette mordersi la lingua per non aggiungere qualcosa come ' _quello che ha accolto vostro figlio, stupida oca, non so se si ricorda!_ '.

"Volevo avvisarla che suo figlio si è svegliato poche ore fa dal coma in cui era caduto lunedì."

Charlie si chiese, con un disgusto crescente, come una madre potesse comportarsi a quel modo. Sentì forte il bisogno di chiamare la sua Isabella e accertarsi che sua madre e il suo nuovo marito la trattassero bene lì, in Inghilterra. Pensiero stupido, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva ad ignorarlo.

"Se vuole venire a trovarlo, domani dovrebbe tornare a casa mia."

No, ovviamente non sarebbe venuta. Perché avrebbe dovuto. Il ragazzo ora stava bene se gli era permesso di tornare alla casa dello sceriffo.

"A presto, signora Dursley!"

' _Al diavolo, signora Dursley!_ '

 

Harry sentì la testa leggera, come non lo era da tempo, poggiare su qualcosa di freddo. La coperta si era avvolta come un bozzolo, impedendogli praticamente di muoversi. Stava bene. Per la prima volta non si sentiva andare a fuoco ma anzi era avvolto in un fresco rassicurante.

Ma non riusciva a muoversi.

Cercò di aprire gli occhi, con una difficoltà che non credeva possibile. Insomma, erano solo palpebre! Poi si ricordò dell'incidente, di Edward, del dottore che lo faceva parlare e lui...

Alzò mentalmente gli occhi al cielo sconsolato. Ovvio che ora stesse male.

Qualcosa stava accarezzando i suoi capelli.

Doveva per forza aprire gli occhi e capire chi fosse. Non poteva rimanere così in balia di... di uno sconosciuto.

Dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto, riuscì finalmente a mettere a fuoco uno sguardo color caramello, estremamente preoccupato e disperatamente ansioso.

"... Edward...?" Harry balbettò il nome dell'altro.

"Ben svegliato." gli rispose con un filo di voce.

"Non hai... una bella cera..." sussurrò Harry "Le tue ammiratrici... potrebbero... non volerti più..." ogni parola sembrava uno sforzo sovrumano.

"Credi di esse messo meglio?" ridacchiò piano Edward e Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Non riesco a muovermi." borbottò.

"Avevo paura prendessi freddo." si scusò l'altro sciogliendo l'abbraccio, ma Harry mugolò un "No!" quasi disperato, affondando il volto nel collo dell'altro "Harry...?"

"... scusami..." mormorò abbattuto, allontanandosi da Edward che poté finalmente lasciarlo "Come mai sei qui?" il ' _con me_ ' rimase intrappolato in gola, insieme a una caterva di pensieri assurdi che non voleva trovassero la luce.

"Ero stanco e non volevo mostrare all'ospedale l'immagine di Carlisle che mi porta in braccio fino alla macchina." il suo sorriso sghembo e un po' amaro non abbandonò mai il suo volto, mentre lui rotolava sulla schiena "Sono talmente stanco da non aver la forza di far nulla... nemmeno di desiderarti." aggiunse talmente piano che Harry credette di esserselo sognato. 

Nonostante tutto, arrossì come un pomodoro balbettando un "Co-cosa...?" strozzato, felice, confuso, impaurito, incredulo, imbarazzato, terrorizzato.

"Ooops! Sembra che non riesca nemmeno a impedire alle parole di uscire..." Edward si portò pesantemente una mano agli occhi, mentre Harry si alzava su un gomito nel tentativo di metterlo a fuoco "Tranquillo. È un mio problema, non tuo." gli occhi erano così scuri, quasi neri, e così caldi, come se potessero proteggerlo da tutto quello che lo minacciava, incubi compresi.

Harry annuì appena, prima di abbassare la testa e posarla sullo sterno di Edward "Sei freddo. E duro. Come se fossi di marmo..." asserì, senza un vero perché, come per ribadire un concetto ovvio, che non lo portava da nessuna parte ma che non poteva evitare "Perché sei stanco, Edward?"

Edward affondò una mano nel groviglio scuro sparso sul suo petto, ricevendo un miagolio soddisfatto dalla gola di Harry "Cercar di capire cosa passi in quella tua testolina è un lavoro davvero complicato..."

"Ma non è tuo padre lo strizzacervelli?" chiese senza riflettere, prima di sentire una risata cristallina riecheggiare nella piccola stanza "Ehm... scusami, non volevo essere offensivo..." balbettò nascondendo maggiormente il volto nelle pieghe del maglione dell'altro e allungando un braccio a circondargli la vita.

"Nessuna offesa, Harry, tranquillo!" rise ancora "È solo raro trovare qualcuno che non abbia una sorta di venerazione per Carlisle." gli portò una mano tra i capelli "Sei un ragazzo veramente interessante."

Uno sbuffo accolse quelle parole, prima che la mano si stringesse sulla stoffa del maglione, come nel tentativo di riportare l'attenzione su cose più importanti.

"Cosa intendevi per capire cosa passa nella mia testa, allora? Io ricordo solo dolore. Tanto, troppo dolore, da togliere il fiato."

"Harry, tu ti rendi conto che, attorno a te succedono, molto spesso, fatti inspiegabili?" la stretta sul suo fianco divenne ferrea "E che solitamente si amplificano quando sei sconvolto?"

"No." lapidario "Non è vero."

"Harry, non ti sto accusando di nulla."

"Io sono perfettamente normale!"

"No, non lo sei. Così come non lo sono io." aggiunse "Essere speciali non è una colpa, né un qualcosa di cui vergognarsi."

"... Edward... ti prego..." 

"Harry, tu sei speciale. "

"Sono solo Harry. Non... non voglio essere speciale! Sono stanco di essere speciale!!!" quasi urlò staccandosi dal corpo freddo di Edward, come se si fosse scottato "Ora, ti prego, vattene."

"Harry, tu sei un mago."

Le parole di Edward - che non si era mosso di un palmo - lo colpirono con la potenza di una badilata sulla nuca. Rimase in silenzio per lunghissimi secondi, cercando di trovare le parole per descrivere quello che aveva in corpo: dolore, rabbia, incredulità, frustrazione. Optò per una buona dose di sarcasmo "Certo." asserì calmo "E tu sei un vampiro."

"Esatto."

Ecco. Non era per nulla questa la risposta che si aspettava. Ma proprio per nulla.

"Colui che ha frugato nella tua mente cercava un ricordo, un ricordo preciso, che tu hai rievocato davanti a Carlisle."

Harry continuò a fissare il nulla davanti a sé, a dare le spalle a Edward, a cercare risposte coerenti che non arrivavano. Ma Edward aveva ragione: qualcuno aveva frugato nella sua mente, qualcuno aveva trovato un ricordo che lui stesso non rammentava e che quindi non aveva protetto.

"Un uomo che urlava. Una luce verde vista con la coda dell'occhio. Il ringhio rabbioso di una donna... di una madre..." una lacrima rigò una guancia lasciandolo per un attimo senza fiato "Ancora una luce verde e poi... un bastone puntato contro di me..." si voltò quasi senza accorgersene, ricercando il corpo che gli era stato vicino per tutta la precedente crisi "Cosa vuol dire?" chiese in un soffio sul collo dell'altro.

"Non sono un Mago, Harry. Non ne ho idea. Ma credo che il bastone che ti ricordi fosse in realtà una bacchetta." lo strinse a sé cercando di proteggerlo. Da cosa, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui "Posso pensare che qualcuno abbia ucciso i tuoi genitori e abbia cercato di uccidere te."

"Quindi è lui che mi sta cercando?"

"Non lo so... di questo io non so nulla..."

****

\- fine sesto capitolo

****


	7. Ritorno a Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Chi chiami?"  
>  "Mando un sms al Boss per dirgli che torno a Phoenix per qualche giorno."   
> "E chi è questo Boss?"   
> "Il leader del gruppo musicale in cui cantavo." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve bella gente!
> 
> Scusatemi il ritardo con cui ho postato il capitolo, nonostante la mia dolcissima Yoruko me l'abbia rispedito quasi dieci giorni fa. Non avevo la testa perpostare. Scusatemi ancora.
> 
> Detto questo, vi lascio in pace - per oggi ho sproloquiato a sufficienza.  
> BUONA LETTURA

**Ritorno a Phoenix**

 

"Boss, ti ho detto che sto bene." il rumore della gomma sull'asfalto riempiva le pause della conversazione "E' stata solo più violenta del solito, ma ora sto- no, certo che no!" il motore scalò di giri mentre la macchina curvava pigramente seguendo la strada "E con quali soldi vorresti venire qui? Coi miei?" la risata amara di Harry fece stringere le mani di Charlie sul volante "Smettila di preoccuparti. Non sei la mia balia. So cavarmela da solo." Harry sbuffò mentre Charlie dava di gas per affrontare il lungo rettilineo "Smettila di rivangare sempre la stessa storia!" ma il suo tono era allegro "Va bene, va bene, non posso certo impedirtelo! Se trovi i soldi puoi venire quando vuoi!" nuovamente, l'espressione di Harry si illuminò di quell'aura di luminoso calore "Ti amo anche io, Boss."

La macchina dello sceriffo macinò qualche chilometro prima che Charlie trovasse le parole adatte "Sei sicuro di sentirti bene, o erano solo un modo per tranquillizzare questo Boss?"

Ok, non gli era venuto molto bene... sembrava un padre ansioso dopo aver scoperto che sua figlia si vedeva con un ragazzo poco raccomandabile.

Ma Harry sembrò non notarlo.

"No, fisicamente mi sento davvero bene. Psicologicamente sono un po' provato." ammise "Ma il Boss si preoccupa troppo facilmente e c'è il rischio che dirotti un aereo pur di venire fin quaggiù..."

"Deve esserti molto legato."

Ecco. Di male in peggio. Ora aveva il tono di un ragazzino geloso. Come diamine riuscivano gli altri adulti ad interagire coi diciassettenni? 

"E'... più di un amico. È la mia famiglia." scosse la testa "O meglio, si preoccupa più lui di me che i miei familiari."

"Sei dispiaciuto che non siano venuti, in questi giorni?" nuovamente Charlie si chiese cosa l'avesse indotto ad aprir bocca, dato che la risposta era così dolorosamente ovvia. 

"No. È stato meglio così."

Appunto. E il volto di sua figlia si stagliò nella sua mente; chissà se anche lei avrebbe pensato la stessa cosa in un simile frangente.

  
  


Emmett stava ridendo come non gli succedeva da molto, molto tempo. Ovviamente Rosalie era imbronciata in un modo delizioso. Edward sedeva sul divano della sua stanza, il corpo atteggiato in una posizione rilassata che non aveva nulla a che vedere con il suo reale stato psichico. Alice era in braccio a Jasper e tentava di soffocare la sua risata argentina nel collo di lui, che sorrideva soddisfatto di tutto quell'imbarazzo.

"Dimmi che stai scherzando." sibilò Rosalie fulminando il suo ragazzo con un'occhiataccia.

"Non mi sembra sia il primo di Aprile, mia cara." sbuffò l'interpellato continuando a fissare un punto non meglio identificato sulla carta da parati della sua stanza.

"Quindi ti sei semplicemente bevuto il cervello! Ma che bellezza!" esclamò la bionda iniziando a camminare su e giù per la stanza, incapace di starsene ferma.

"Io non mi sono bevuto il cervello." ringhiò "Perché tu puoi essere felice con Emmett e io non posso nemmeno provare ad esserlo con Harry?"

"Vediamo... fammi pensare... perché è un mago? Perché ti ha messo nei guai fino al collo? Perché non è come noi e non lo sarà mai? Scegli tu!"

Jasper tentò di tranquillizzare i suoi nervi ma lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Mi piace. Cosa dovrei fare? Allontanarmi da lui? Ora?" ringhiò Edward di rimando, lanciando la stessa occhiataccia a Jasper che sospirò impotente "Ti ricordo che ho provato ad allontanarmi da qui, e _non_ ci sono riuscito! Nemmeno per compiacere Carlisle!" scosse la testa guardandola come se stesse spiegando una cosa ovvia "Piace a tutti. Harry non può che piacere a tutti noi, con quel sangue e quel potere che vi scorre dentro. Ma tu cerchi di nasconderlo ogni secondo; come se arrenderti fosse una sorta di... non so... colpa. Non è una colpa. È inevitabile"

"Non mi sembra che il motivo per cui a te piaccia sia da ricondurre al suo essere mago!"

"A me piace per la sua capacità di amare..." sillabò Jasper, intromettendosi nella diatriba tra i due.

"Grazie, ma ora non è minimamente influente." sibilò Rosalie facendo nuovamente sghignazzare Emmett e Alice "Non puoi innamorarti di un mago, Edward!"

"Spiacente, mia cara. Troppo tardi." Edward sorrise: quel suo sorriso sghembo e irritante "Mi sono innamorato dei suoi occhi, del suo odore, dei suoi gesti impacciati, del suo essere incredibilmente tenero e coraggioso, sferzante e arguto al contempo." Scosse la testa "Non è solo una questione di istinto vampirico che mi lega a lui. Spero che questo ti sia chiaro. Non è solo... _buono_ o appetibile. È speciale. Profondamente, completamente speciale." si alzò dal divano "E non ho intenzione di tornare sull'argomento."

"Finirai solo per soffrire." 

"Così sia."

  
  


Erano passati un paio di giorni dal ritorno di Harry a scuola. Il ragazzo non riusciva ancora a capacitarsi di quanto le cose fossero cambiate per lui in quei pochi giorni. Non riusciva a stare appresso a tutte le novità né sapeva quali prendere sul serio e quali no. Il primo enorme punto interrogativo era il suo essere mago. Non era che non lo credeva plausibile, con tutto quello che gli era successo da quando era nato, né poteva dire di esser sempre stato in grado di spiegare ciò che gli accadeva intorno ma da qui a pensare che un essere inutile come lui potesse essere un mago... beh, questo era davvero poco credibile! 

Il fatto che i Cullen e gli Hale fossero in realtà Vampiri era più facile da accettare: bastava vederli in volto per più di mezzo secondo per capire che avevano qualcosa di ultraterreno. Scoprire che quel qualcosa fosse una maledizione antica come il tempo e che li rendeva più morti che vivi eppure ancora così splendidamente vivi era... beh, strano. Solo strano. 

Scoprirsi colpevole di una possibile rappresaglia di Maghi contro i Vampiri di Forks era stato... devastante. Insomma, lui era venuto lì per curarsi, non per crear problemi! Non erano quelle le sue intenzioni! Eppure ora, per colpa di un'esplosione della _sua_ magia, Edward poteva rimetterci la vita... la non-vita... quello che era. No, ovviamente nessuno l'aveva esplicitamente accusato di qualcosa, anche se Rosalie sembrava in qualche modo godere di tutta quell'odiosa situazione e sembrava sempre sul punto di sputargli in faccia tutta la verità nient'altro che la verità. Però lui sapeva che doveva sentirsi in colpa.

Era con un simile stato d'animo che s'apprestava a recarsi a scuola quella mattina. Si sentiva perso, in attesa di un'inevitabile catastrofe. E Alice si era auto-proclamata sua guardia del corpo. Non sapeva né come né perché, ma sembrava che tanto Rosalie lo detestasse, quanto Alice tentasse di prendersi cura di lui. Altro fatto di per sé sufficientemente destabilizzante.

"I miei poteri non possono prevedere quello che riguarda il destino e il futuro dei Maghi, perché non sono mai stata una strega. Eppure qualcosa ho visto. Ma credo fosse legato a te." tentò di spiegare "Sono in grado di _vedere_ il futuro. O almeno il futuro di umani e vampiri, dato che sono stata umana e sono un Vampiro. Tutto il resto mi è precluso." concluse con un sorriso lasciando Harry a guardarla con un'espressione stralunata in volto.

"Perché?" tentò di mettere insieme i pezzi "Io allora sarei solo un Umano o un Vampiro?" la sua domanda aveva fatto ridere Alice fino alle lacrime, dandole così un'ottima scusa per non rispondere. Edward, inoltre, era arrivato immediatamente dopo a prenderlo per riportarlo a casa.

Perché, ovviamente, dall'incidente, nessuno di loro l'aveva più lasciato guidare.

E anche quella mattina, come le ultime due, Edward si era presentato a casa dello sceriffo, alla guida della sua Volvo argentea, in volto un cipiglio che avrebbe fatto impallidire quello di Vernon Dursley nei suoi giorni peggiori.

"Credo siano arrivati." disse una volta entrato - come aveva già fatto le ultime due mattine - nel salottino dove Charlie aspettava con Harry il suo arrivo "Degli amici di Carlisle hanno dato l'allarme questa notte." Charlie li guardò sospettoso. Da quanto gli avevano raccontato, dei tipi poco raccomandabili che ce l'avevano con Harry per dei presunti torti passati, stavano venendo a Forks per prendersela con loro due per una sorta di debito d'onore che Edward si era trovato suo malgrado a condividere. Erano bastati la faccia di bronzo del vampiro e l'aria abbacchiata di Harry, condita con qualche parola in slang underground, per convincere l'uomo della veridicità di quella spiegazione. Non che Charlie fosse uno stupido, ma sapeva che nelle grandi metropoli sono generalmente presenti numerose gang di teppisti e s'era già fatto una mezza idea che il famoso "Boss" non potesse proprio essere un bravo ragazzo. Non come Harry o Edward, ovviamente.

"Cosa devo fare?" chiese Harry alzandosi dalla sedia accanto al tavolo e raggiungendolo. Lo vide far sbiancare le nocche e deglutire a vuoto. Faceva così ogni volta che si avvicinava a lui. Alice aveva provato a spiegargli che era qualcosa che aveva a che fare col suo essere mago e col sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene. Tutti loro lo consideravano una specie di nettare.

Ok... avrebbe anche potuto crederci se non fosse che Rosalie non avesse problemi a storcere il suo meraviglioso nasino ogni volta che lo incontrava e Alice stessa non manifestasse alcun problema ad avvicinarglisi o, addirittura, ad abbracciarlo. Quindi? Qual'era la verità? Perché Edward non riusciva ad avvicinarglisi?

" _Sono talmente stanco da non aver la forza di far nulla... nemmeno di desiderarti._ "

Harry scacciò il ricordo con una scrollata di spalle, tornando immediatamente a fissare i suoi occhi in quelli mutevoli dell'altro. Aveva pasteggiato di recente, ma era evidente, dal colore scuro, che aveva bisogno di altro sangue, ben presto.

"Non so." la sua voce lo riscosse dalle proprie elucubrazioni "Carlisle ha detto che dovremmo nasconderci entrambi. Ma non so dove poter andare..."

"Perché non restate qui?" chiese Charlie prendendo entrambi i ragazzi in contropiede "Nessuna gang verrebbe a creare fastidi nella casa dello sceriffo. Oppure potreste andare entrambi a Phoenix, dai tuoi genitori, Harry." la faccia disgustata dell'interpellato fu la perfetta replica del disgusto che provava alla sola idea.

"In effetti anche Carlisle pensa che sarebbe opportuno coinvolgere i tuoi genitori." tentò cercando di interpretare dai mutamenti del viso minuto di Harry cosa la sua mente stesse pensando. Non ci riuscì. Non era così bravo a interpretare i volti, non quanto Carlisle. Lui leggeva direttamente le menti altrui, di solito, non doveva interpretare proprio un bel niente. Ma Harry aveva un muro. Attorno alla propria mente esattamente come intorno al proprio cuore. Era una sfida. E lui adorava le sfide.

"Lo vedo complicato... ma potete provare a coinvolgere il mio patrigno e la mia matrigna... certo, se vi piace l'idea di poter ricevere una fucilata in piena fronte." sbuffò facendo spalancare gli occhi ai due uomini "Credevo che Petunia te lo avesse detto, Charlie." abbozzò il ragazzo "Lei e Vernon sono i miei genitori adottivi. I miei sono morti quando avevo appena un anno, in un incidente d'auto." scosse la testa "Comunque potremmo provare ad andare da loro... se il Dottor Cullen pensa sia davvero necessario." acconsentì.

  
  


"Chi chiami?" chiese Alice in pausa pranzo, mentre Mike gli accarezzava i capelli come al suo solito. Era diventato una specie di rito.

"Mando un sms al Boss per dirgli che torno a Phoenix per qualche giorno." spiegò il moretto con un meraviglioso sorriso sulle labbra.

"E chi è questo Boss?" chiese Mike sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla per sbirciare il contenuto del messaggio, sorseggiando la sua Coca-Cola.

"Il leader del gruppo musicale in cui cantavo." gli rispose distrattamente.

"Ed è normale dichiarare amore al tuo Boss in un sms?" Harry divenne rosso come un pomodoro mentre cercava inutilmente di nascondere il cellulare.

Alice lo guardò con aria interrogativa a cui Harry rispose con una scrollata di spalle "È il mio migliore amico, l'unico che si preoccupa per me..." cercò di spiegare. Non gli dava fastidio che altri sapessero che ci fosse qualcosa di profondo che li legasse, ma non voleva che fraintendessero, soprattutto perché la sua mimica facciale non aiutava minimamente in questo "È un fratello. Sì, credo che si possa definire così."

"Sono contento che esista." rise Mike arruffandogli ancora di più quei capelli assurdi "Temevo che fossi il solo ad occuparti di te stesso."

Harry sentì una bolla di calore esplodere in petto riscaldandolo più di quanto non potesse fare il suo maglione.

"Quando parti?"

"Presto."

"Ma torni?"

"Certamente."

  
  


**\- fine settimo capitolo**


	8. Una nuova realtà

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fu Edward a prender la parola "Ora che volete fare?" chiese con durezza "Harry non è stato addestrato per combattere la vostra guerra." strinse i denti, quasi sputando le successive parole "O avete intenzioni di metterlo davanti a Voldemort e sperare che la profezia si compia esattamente come volete voi?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui, bella pimpante - _pare vero, non mi reggo in piedi, fortuna che alla scrivania si sta seduti..._ \- con un nuovo capitolo! Al solito, scusatemi tantissimo per i vari ritardi, ma tra esami, vacanze e caldo... beh, vi lasio immaginare!
> 
> Come sempre ringrazio la mia squisita Beta Yoruko, che è stata così paziente da accompagnarmi in questa traversata ^____^ E ringrazio tutti voi che avete così tanto commentato. Vi voglio bene, sappiatelo! E grazie anche a tutti quelli che si sono fermati a leggere ^_^
> 
> Come sempre, spero che sia una
> 
> BUONA LETTURA 

**Una nuova realtà**

 

_La stradina era immersa nel buio. Si sentiva nell'aria odore di zolfo e radici di mandragola. Un altro attacco lampo, un altro oppositore eliminato._

_E questa volta il principino sarebbe venuto con me._

_Potevo percepirlo, sotto il mantello nero e le maschere argentee, procedere a passi lunghi e misurati. Non era ancora pronto ad uccidere, ma sarebbe stato più che pronto a schiantare quanti più oppositori si fossero messi sul nostro passaggio. Dopotutto suo padre era il migliore in circolazione._

_Il mio ospite si diresse con passo sicuro nella casa indicatagli, aprì e iniziò l'attacco._

_Tutto secondo i piani._

_Almeno finché mantelli rossi non apparvero ovunque: Auror._

_La ritirata fu, come sempre, rispettosa e coordinata._

_Una volta rientrati alla base abbandonai il mio ospite e scrutai tutti assorbendo le loro emozioni. Sembrava che nessuno di loro avesse tradito. Eppure quelli si erano smaterializzati proprio lì._

_E dove diamine era Codaliscia?!_

 

Alice e Jasper ebbero il compito di scortarli all'aeroporto e poi, da lì, in aereo fino a Phoenix. Vernon non era stato minimamente felice della cosa, ma Petunia, non si capiva bene perché, aveva acconsentito affinché il ragazzo tornasse a casa per un breve periodo. Edward gli sedeva accanto sul taxi che avevano preso per raggiungere la casa dei Dursley. Era ormai buio, Harry aveva la testa appoggiata al finestrino e osservava le luci della città venirgli velocemente incontro. Jasper, seduto davanti, era teso come la corda di un violino mentre Alice sembrava quasi intenta a sonnecchiare. Avrebbe potuto fregare chiunque. Ma lui sapeva che i Vampiri non sonnecchiano né dormono. Al più possono cadere in torpore, in specifici casi che non gli avevano descritto. Sapeva anche che loro, non cibandosi di sangue umano, avevano gli occhi tendenti all'oro invece che al rosso. In più, sempre per la questione dell'astinenza da sangue umano, non temevano la luce del sole. L'unico motivo per cui non vi si esponevano era che... beh... brillavano.

E qui Harry si era quasi strozzato per non ridere. 

Ma poi aveva scoperto che ai Vampiri che bevono sangue umano la pelle sotto l'effetto del sole si colora di rosso e sembra screpolarsi, come se fosse lava e aveva deciso che, tra le due, preferiva lo scintillio dei diamanti*.

Questo non l'avrebbe comunque esonerato dal prendere in giro Edward a vita. E, nel caso fosse entrato in rapporti più stretti, anche e soprattutto Emmett.

_Oh, sì!_

 

La casa dei Dursley si trovava su una collinetta che dominava tutta la cittadina. Il tassista li scaricò davanti a un ampio portone in ciliegio prima di ripartire, senza nemmeno salutare.

O aveva sentito l'aria tesa, o era una sorta di misantropo.

Palesemente Harry stava cercando di estraniarsi. 

La cosa divenne impossibile nel momento in cui Dudley aprì la porta, seguito da una ragazza dai capelli biondi, abboccolati in modo tanto perfetto da sembrare finti.

Sembrava tutta finta, a dire il vero.

"Mamma e papà ti aspettano dentro." grugnì il ragazzone una volta che lo shock fu passato.

Harry annuì, mentre questi lo sorpassava tirandosi appresso l'ochetta giuliva che chiedeva, con voce squillante, chi fosse quello sfigato in compagnia di quei due bei fusti. Dudley, probabilmente, non avrebbe passato una buona serata.

"Cos'è questa storia, ragazzo?" abbaiò Vernon non appena i quattro entrarono nel salottino dove i due adulti solitamente passavano le serate tranquille. Anche se quella non si preannunciava certo una serata tranquilla.

"È... un po' complicato... credo..." iniziò Harry, facendo segno ai tre vampiri di accomodarsi. Jasper aveva un'espressione a metà tra il disgustato e il furibondo sul volto. Edward serrava i pugni con tanta forza da conficcarsi le unghie nella carne. Alice osservava.

Il rumore di uno schianto e un violento scampanellio impedirono a Harry di proseguire. Edward si alzò in un lampo e strinse Harry a sé. Il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi mentre Jasper e Alice scattavano sull'attenti.

"Jasper." chiamò Edward. O forse ordinò... Harry non seppe dirlo.

"Tre uomini e... Carlisle." disse riconoscendo i tracciati emozionali del vampiro che l'aveva accolto in casa propria "Carlisle è calmo." aggiunse rilassando impercettibilmente le spalle.

Alice si diresse verso l'ingresso, con la grazia di un acrobata, sorridendo gentilmente a Harry e ai due adulti che si erano a loro volta alzati.

Quando rientrò, con sé vi erano Carlisle, i due maghi che Alice aveva visto nelle ultime visioni e un terzo mago che non conosceva.

I due vampiri che erano rimasti nel salottino si irrigidirono di colpo, e la stretta di Edward sulle spalle di Harry divenne più intensa, quasi da far male.

Carlisle sorrise ai due adulti, un sorriso di circostanza, che solitamente elargiva alle persone che tentavano di sedurlo. Un sorriso falso e, per certi versi, cattivo.

"Buona sera, signori Dursley. Scusateci per l'improvvisata, ma le circostanze ci hanno spinto a partecipare a questo meeting familiare." un nuovo schiocco e un nuovo scampanellio annunciarono l'arrivo di un altro mago, almeno a giudicare dalle vesti troppo azzurre.

"Lasciatemi fare le presentazioni." proseguì Carlisle, senza perdere quel dannato sorriso "Harry, signori Dursley, quei tre sono i miei ragazzi: Edward, Jasper e Alice. Questi due signori hanno detto di chiamarsi Arthur Weasley e Remus Lupin, vengono dall'Inghilterra. A quanto mi hanno detto anche la vostra famiglia sarebbe originaria di lì." i due uomini annuirono in segno di saluto, ma quello coi capelli castano chiaro**, striati di grigio, non staccava gli occhi dalla figura di Harry, ancora intrappolato tra le bracci di Edward. Anche lui, esattamente come i quattro vampiri, sembrava un fascio di nervi "Infine, questi due gentiluomini sono Wilbert Slinkhard***, vicepreside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Twilight." A quelle parole - in pochi se ne accorsero troppo occupati a guardare il mago dai folti capelli scuri che scendevano morbidi fino a metà schiena e dalle vesti di un azzurro sgargiante - Petunia Dursley sbiancò di colpo, divenendo pallida quasi come i vampiri presenti nel suo salotto "E Owen Bones, Caposezione Auror per il Censimento e la Catalogazione delle Bestie Magiche del Ministero della Magia Americana." l'uomo, dai cortissimi capelli biondi e penetranti occhi azzurri, stretto in un'attillata divisa verde muschio fece un segno d'assenso "E sì, signori Dursley, sono quattro maghi." completò.

"Cosa diamine ci fate in casa mia?!" urlò Vernon gonfiando le vene del collo, quasi stesse per scoppiare.

Il corpo duro di Edward tremò impercettibilmente ma Harry, stretto a lui, lo sentì perfettamente.

Il brivido di Jasper fu più evidente: a denti stretti, placò le emozioni del signor Dursley, quasi con cattiveria. L'uomo crollò sul divano, come un palloncino sgonfio.

"Grazie Jasper." Carlisle si sedette sul divanetto davanti a quello dove erano seduti i due uomini e due dei quattro maghi si accomodarono accanto a lui. Il Caposezione Auror e l'Inglese dai capelli chiari rimasero in piedi, il primo scrutava i vampiri con estrema attenzione, il secondo non aveva occhi che per Harry.

"Come forse voi saprete, lunedì scorso Harry ha avuto un incidente. O meglio, ha sventato un incidente probabilmente mortale." spiegò Carlisle ai presenti "La macchina di Tayler aveva perso il controllo e si stava per schiantare contro il suo pick up e lui ed Edward erano sulla traiettoria." i due interpellati annuirono, anche se Edward non aveva staccato nemmeno per un istante gli occhi da Remus Lupin. "Quando ormai sembrava fosse tutto finito, il ragazzo ha avuto un collasso ed è rimasto in coma per diversi giorni prima di risvegliarsi e tentare di spiegarci cosa fosse successo." sorrise nuovamente di quel sorriso falso e affettato "Siamo qui per cercare di capire esattamente come si sono svolti i fatti."

Fece un segno al vicepreside di Twilight, il quale si esibì in un sorriso pacato.

"Harry Dursley è un mago. O perlomeno scorre sangue di mago nelle sue vene." per un momento sembrò che Vernon e Petunia stessero per ribattere, ma fu appena un istante. Harry occhieggiò Jasper e lo vide teso, quasi ansante "All'età di undici anni la nostra scuola si premunì di inviare una lettera di ammissione ai coniugi Dursley. Lettera che venne rispedita al mittente." scosse il capo "Ce ne rammaricammo infinitamente, ma non potevamo obbligare nessuno a frequentare la scuola, se non voleva." sospirò "Oltretutto, come ben sappiamo, un mago che non viene istruito all'uso della magia perde progressivamente la sua capacità di compiere magie spontanee e di incanalare la propria energia nel modo giusto per poter effettuare magie." sciorinò come se tutti loro fossero avvezzi a quelle tematiche.

Si guardò attorno, incrociando per un attimo gli occhi verdi e brillanti di Harry e vi vide la confusione più totale. Un velo di tristezza scese sui suoi occhi, comprendendo con uno sguardo quello che fosse successo.

"Ho esaminato i dati pervenuti al Ministero." aggiunse tirando fuori un rotolo decisamente spesso di pergamena "Nel loro diagramma coincidono con quelli che ci vennero consegnati per esaminare la candidatura di Harry Dursley alla nostra scuola." asserì passandoli all'Auror che li osservò esterrefatto "Come è facilmente verificabile, nonostante il diagramma coincida, l'esplosione di pochi giorni fa è stata notevolmente più potente di tutte quelle avute in periodo infantile." sorrise a Harry "E questo, normalmente, non dovrebbe essere possibile."

Harry si sciolse con fermezza dall'abbraccio di Edward, ricolmo di una rabbia attonita che nemmeno Jasper riusciva a placare.

"Lo _sapevate_?" esclamò Harry. "Voi _sapevate_ che io sono un mago?"#

Jasper rimase talmente scosso che non si premurò nemmeno di provare a calmare la signora Dursley.

"Sapevamo!" strillò zia Petunia. "Certo che sapevamo! Come avresti potuto sfuggire a questa dannazione, visto che tipo era mia sorella? Ricevette una lettera proprio come la tua e sparì, inghiottita in quella... in quella _scuola..._ e ogni volta che tornava a casa per le vacanze, aveva le tasche piene di uova di ranocchia, e trasformava le tazze da tè in topi. Io ero l'unica che capisse quel che era: un'anormale! Ma per mio padre e mia madre, no! Loro... Lily di qua, Lily di là! Erano tutti fieri di avere una strega in famiglia!"#

Si interruppe per riprendere fiato e poi ricominciò a sbraitare. Sembrava che avesse atteso per anni il momento di sputar fuori tutto.#

"Poi, a scuola conobbe quel Potter. Scapparono insieme, si sposarono e nascesti tu, e naturalmente sapevo benissimo che tu saresti stato identico a loro, altrettanto strampalato, altrettanto... _anormale..._ e poi, se permetti, hanno avuto la bella idea di saltare in aria, ed ecco che tu ci sei piombato tra capo e collo!"#

A quelle parole Alice voltò la testa verso Carlisle, gli occhi sgranati.

Harry era sbiancato in volto. Non appena ebbe ritrovato la voce disse "Saltati in aria? Mi avete detto che erano morti in un incidente d'auto..."#

"James e Lily sono stati assassinati." la voce di Remus Lupin arrivò inattesa, pacata, estranea, cogliendo Harry completamente impreparato. Jasper si aggrappò alla poltrona, sperando di non crollare a terra sopraffatto "Avevi appena un anno... loro... erano entrati nel mirino di un mago oscuro - il peggiore di tutti i tempi - per colpa di una profezia." strinse i pugni talmente forte da farsi completamente sbiancare le nocche pur di non far tremare la voce, di fingere di star parlando di qualcosa di assolutamente non importante "L'uomo che doveva proteggere il segreto di dove fossero nascosti ci tradì e consegnò i tuoi genitori a quel mago." Harry lo guardava ad occhi sgranati, registrando quel pronome che coinvolgeva quel mago al destino dei suoi genitori; i Dursley si agitavano sul sofà, come se fosse ricoperto di spine "Tu sei il solo sopravvissuto all'attacco di Lord Voldemort. La maledizione che aveva tentato di scagliarti contro per ucciderti gli si rivolse contro, rendendolo inoffensivo per circa dodici anni."

"Essere ufficialmente adottato dai Dursley ci ha fatto completamente perdere le tue tracce e la Signora Figg, che viveva vicino a Privet Drive non poté dirci nulla." interloquì l'uomo dai radi capelli rossi "Per questo abbiamo impiegato tanto per trovarti. Oltretutto col ritorno di Lord Voldemort divenne tutto più difficile. Anche cercarti." un sorriso triste gli incurvò le labbra "Ci dispiace Harry."

Un silenzio pesante cadde sul saloncino dei Dursley, un limbo in attesa di una assoluzione.

Fu Edward a prender la parola "Ora che volete fare?" chiese con durezza "Harry non è stato addestrato per combattere la vostra guerra." strinse i denti, quasi sputando le successive parole "O avete intenzioni di metterlo davanti a Voldemort e sperare che la profezia si compia esattamente come volete voi?!"

"Edward, non è educato entrare nelle menti altrui." gli ricordò Carlisle con voce pacata.

"Forse." ribatté l'altro "Ma è quello che quel maledetto mannaro ha pensato non appena entrato qui!"

"Ma ora evidentemente non lo penso più, signor Vampiro." fece notare con un tono pacato ma i nervi a fior di pelle.

"Il ragazzo deve essere addestrato e deve entrare nella Comunità Magica." asserì il dipendente del Ministero della Magia Americano "O inglese o americana mi è indifferente. Ma in quanto Auror devo segnalare l'anomalia al Ministero e, per lo Statuto di Massima Sicurezza, non è possibile che un mago adulto ma senza istruzione, con la sua potenza magica, sia lasciato vivere tra i Babbani. Oltretutto, per la Comunità Magica, il ragazzo è maggiorenne, quindi può decidere autonomamente dove andare."

"Quel mago... Voldemort... è per colpa sua che i miei genitori sono morti?" la voce di Harry era bassa, appena un sussurro. Il mannaro annuì, non staccando gli occhi da quelle iridi verdissime "Questa mia vita, tutto quello che mi è successo è stata colpa sua...?" non era chiaro se fosse o meno una domanda, ma Lupin annuì ugualmente "E io sarei il solo a poterlo uccidere?" nuovo segno affermativo "Allora voglio imparare a combattere. Voglio essere io a ucciderlo." l'odio che scorreva nel corpo di Harry era come veleno.

Jasper sentì quell'odio rinsaldare il muro che l'aveva protetto fin da bambino, così non intervenne. Non poté non chiedersi, però, come fosse possibile che un sentimento come l'odio potesse essere la calce per un muro fatto di amore.

"Ma voglio imparare qui, a Forks." concluse cercando e trovando la mano di Edward.

"Ti daremo un insegnante privato." asserì il Vicepreside "Ma puoi decidere con calma, nessuno ti sta mettendo fretta."

"Io ho già deciso."

 

**\- fine ottavo capitolo**

 

* Me lo sono inventata. Però la pelle che si screpola come se fosse arsa dall'interno mi sembrava un buon compromesso tra quello che s'era inventata la cara Signora Meyer riguardo ai vampiri e ciò che ogni appassionato del genere sa fin dalla tenera età, ovvero che i Vampiri bruciano al sole.

** Avevo scritto, inizialmente, che Remus era biondo, ma Yoruko mi ha guardato con due occhioni così: O_O quindi sono andata a informarmi meglio. La wikipedia italiana non mi è stata di grande aiuto, ma quella inglese mi ha detto che Remus ha i capelli castano chiaro striati di grigio... ora, non so se c'è scritto così perché nel film è così o perché vi sia scritto sul libro. Ammetto di non ricordarmelo. Ma per me Rem è sempre stato, fondamentalmente un biondo scuro/castano chiaro.

*** Wilbert Slinkhard è l'autore del libro adottato durante le lezioni di Difesa dalle arti Oscure "Teorie Magiche Difensive" , su suggerimento della professoressa Dolores Umbridge (HP OdF 9, 12).  
Ovviamente, per quel che mi riguarda, quello è un libro per bambini e sono certa che il signor Slinkhard abbia scritto libri molto più seri di quello adottato da quel rospo vestito da meringa rosa. 

# citazioni prese pare pare da "Harry Potter e la Pietra Filosofale". 

**_ FINE _ **

 


End file.
